


The monster within

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Animalistic Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dark Tom Hiddleston, Doggy Style, Electrocution, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Frost Giant Loki, Jotun Loki, Knot, Knotting, Masturbating, Pet, Pet sitter, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, evil tom hiddleston, hurt Jotun Loki, in heat, pet for a pet, pet frost giant, psycho Tom, ribbed cock, shredded clothes, tire out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Tom’s pet frost giant is in heat, Tom gets another pet to satisfy him and keep him company. But all is not what it turns out to be, as Tanya learns that the frost giant isn't the real monster in this equation...





	1. Taken

I’d just started up my dog walking and pet sitting business, it wasn’t going so well yet. I’d only had one person need me for a two day sit while they went away, and it didn’t seem like they would become regular. But then I got my first proper request in via email from a Tom H.

**_Hi, I’m looking for someone to come and help my pet let off some steam. He just gets really wound up at times. Once that’s out of his system, he’s a lovely companion._ **

**_I’m hoping to go away for the weekend, so would need someone to stay and look after him. Then I will be looking for someone to care for him on a permanent basis if the weekend goes well._ **

**_Hope to hear from you._ **

**_Tom H._ **

It was rather vague, but I got an address and organised to go meet Tom and his pet. I couldn’t pass down a first proper customer after all. Since I had no other clients on my books yet, I wasn’t going to let this one slip through my fingers.

  
The following day I turned up at the address. It was a nice looking house in a nice part of London, quite fancy. I was excited to see what kind of dog he had. Assuming it was a dog, that is.

I knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened. I was slightly stunned to find myself face to face with Tom Hiddleston. But I put my professional face on and kept calm and collected. Well, as calm as anyone could be when meeting a handsome celebrity.

‘Hi, I’m Tanya. The pet sitter.’ I smiled and put my hand out.

‘Lovely to meet you, Tanya. Thank you for being available at such short notice.’ Tom said smoothly, shaking my hand. I had to do my best not to swoon.

‘No problem. I’m just starting out, so have plenty of time at the moment.’

‘Excellent. Come in.’ He stepped back and motioned me in.

I found it a little odd that there was no sign or sound of a dog. Perhaps it was a cat he had instead.

‘I do hope you’ll like Loki. He can be rather, _intense_  to start with. But once you get past that exterior, he is very affectionate.’ Tom said with a big smile.

I found it a little weird he had a pet called Loki. Then again, perhaps he just loved playing that character so much. I knew there was plenty of people that called their pet Loki.

‘I’m sure we will get along well. Where is he?’ I asked, looking around.

‘He can get a bit… Over excited meeting new people. Come through this way and make yourself comfortable. I’ll bring him up.’ Tom led me through to the living room and motioned for me to sit down.

I wasn’t sure why, but my gut instinct was telling me that something was off.  _Very_ off. But I wasn’t about to just leave, especially seeing as I was in Tom Hiddleston’s house. What luck, my first client being a celebrity?

Tom left the room and I heard him going downstairs to what I assumed was the basement. I heard him speaking, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. Then I heard footsteps coming back up. Along with it, I heard an odd growling noise.

Shit. What if his dog was aggressive? The dog sounded odd though. More human-like. It didn’t sound like dogs feet coming up the stairs either, more like another human.

My stomach was twisting in nerves, wondering what the hell I was getting myself into. Even though Tom was a celebrity, it didn’t mean he wasn’t a psychopath… What if he had another man with him? To kill me or something?

My mind started going crazy with all the thoughts of what it could be. Then my eyes widened when Tom walked into the room, holding a leash. On the end of the leash was something I never expected in a million years.

A frost giant. A _real_  frost giant.

Loki.

‘Wh…’ I couldn’t even get a word out.

Loki’s nostrils were flaring, his eyes a deep red, skin was blue with his black hair hanging down to his shoulders. More so, he was stark naked. Covered in ridges and markings. Would be beautiful if I wasn’t so frightened.

A deep growl came from Loki again, his eyes landed on me. His lips curled up into a feral grin and he lunged towards me, but the leash halted him before he got far.

‘Calm down, Loki. Don’t make me use this.’ Tom said firmly, yanking Loki back by the thick leather collar on his neck. He also held up a small control.

Loki glanced at Tom and snarled, but backed down, just glaring at me again. That’s when I noticed on his neck just above the collar, was a weird implant. Looked similar to what was used in the Ragnarok films, the obedience disk.

I stood up and started to back away. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I had to be dreaming.

‘It’s alright, Tanya. He won’t hurt you… Not in _that_  kind of way.’ Tom chuckled. There was a dark edge to his tone that sent more fear through me.

Loki was getting antsy, he was almost vibrating on the spot as he eyed me up hungrily. Like he wanted to eat me alive. His chest was heaving from his heavy breathing. Then I noticed that his penis was hard and… well,  _huge_.

‘I wasn’t lying when I said I needed someone to help him let off some steam. Just perhaps not in the way you thought.’ Tom smirked and then to my horror, he unclipped Loki’s leash.

Loki launched towards me so quickly I only had time to turn around. I hadn’t even taken a step away when Loki was on me. He grabbed me, turned me around to face him and slammed me back against the nearest wall. One of his strong forearms went to my neck, keeping me there. His other hand started to tear at my clothing like it was nothing.

My jeans and my top was shredded, my underwear following suit straight after. His rough hands grabbed at my breasts, making me cry out. Loki was impossibly huge in every aspect. He was well over 7ft in height and was so strong, I had no hope at all.

‘Please! Help me, Tom! Please!’ I begged, tears falling down my cheeks as Loki’s hand continued to roughly manhandle my breasts.

‘Sorry, Tanya. But he needs to get rid of his pent up energy somehow. Being in heat, this is the best way.’ I heard Tom say, but I couldn’t see him past Loki’s gigantic form.

The arm against my neck was removed, but instead he grabbed my wrists with one hand and firmly held them up above me. He leaned in closer and sniffed my neck, then I felt his tongue flick out against me to taste my skin.

‘Please. Stop!’ I whimpered, tugging against his hand but it was hopeless.

‘Mmm, mine!’ Loki growled and bit my neck, hard.

I cried out in pain as his teeth drew blood from me.

‘Be gentle, Loki. She’s only human.’ Tom warned, but Loki ignored him as he suckled on my neck. Clearly enjoying the taste of my blood.

Loki grunted in response, his grip on my wrists tightening to almost the point of painful. His other hand slid between my legs and I let out a yelp as one of his fingers started to probe at me. I was mortified to find that my body was actually starting to respond to him against my will.

‘Mine!’ Loki growled again, it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying.

‘TOM! PLEASE. HELP ME!’ I shouted again, in hopes he would come to his senses.

‘Sorry, Tanya. There is no stopping him now. Even if I  _wanted_  to.’ I heard him say, amusement in his voice.

Loki’s cool finger stroked over my clit, making my entire body jerk from the sensation. I looked up at his face to find him looking at me intently, nostrils still flaring. He smirked and licked his lips, then pinched my clit making me yelp. He slid further back and dipped a long finger into me, feeling my wetness.

‘No.’ I whimpered, feeling defeated as I knew there was absolutely nothing I could do.

A low grumbling came from Loki’s chest. His hand didn’t spend long between my legs. He actually let me go, I took that chance and attempted to run but it ended up being the wrong thing to do. As he tackled me down to the floor. I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed my hips and dragged me back towards him.

I looked over my shoulder to see the giant looming over me. His fingers dug into my hips painfully and I felt the tip of his cock press against my entrance as he mounted me. He was massive, he was going to tear me in half.

I glanced over my other shoulder and caught a glimpse of Tom. The asshole. He was sitting on the sofa, just watching intently with a smirk on his face. I pleaded to him with my eyes, but he didn’t do anything.

‘NO!’ I screamed and clawed at the carpet beneath me as Loki’s grip on me tightened and he plunged his cock into me.

It felt the wind was knocked out of me as he filled me up, his arms wrapped around my mid-section tightly, his front pressed firmly against my back. He was holding me so tightly against him I felt like I was going to burst.

The feeling of his length and thickness inside me was too much. It was painful as he bottomed out in me, his tip pressing agonizingly against my cervix. But the lovely ridges and bumps that covered his cock was hitting all the right spots, massaging my inner walls as he began to rut into me. His hips snapped roughly against me with every thrust.

‘Ohhh, fuck!’ I cried out in ecstasy, the pleasure overcoming me quickly. I’d never felt anything like it, an internal massage and feeling  _so full_. Suddenly I didn’t feel the urge to try and escape anymore…

‘Mine!’ Loki rumbled, his breath oddly hot on my neck as he buried his face into me. His arms were still tight around my body while he fucked me doggy style. With every thrust my knees were getting carpet burn.

There was a little bump placed just at the right place on his cock, so every time he pulled out ever so slightly before thrusting back into me, it rubbed and tugged against my clit each and every time. My toes started to curl, my entire body tingled as the warm pleasure spread throughout my entire being.

I vaguely registered movement at the side of us. I managed to turn my head to the side, my sight landing on Tom as he moved closer to us. He had pulled his cock out from his trousers and was stroking himself languidly while he watched closely, licking his lips.

All I could do was let out moan after moan, being taken by the frost giant as he fucked me roughly like an animal in heat, pushing me into orgasm after orgasm against my will. Even if I was enjoying it now.

‘Just wait till he comes inside you, pet. He’s like a hose. Not to mention the knotting process too.’ Tom’s voice was slightly strained as his wrist moved faster, stroking himself in time with Loki’s thrusting.

‘Kn… Knotting?’ I gasped.

Before Tom could explain more, I felt it. Loki placed one particularly deep thrust into me, pressing against my cervix again while I felt a painful stretching near the base of his cock, just inside of me. His cock grew even larger, if that was possible. I was filled and stretched to my absolute limit, thinking I was going to burst.

But that lovely knot on his cock, was throbbing hotly direct on my g spot. If my wails of pleasure was loud before, they were even louder now. My arms couldn’t keep myself up anymore and I collapsed forwards, my face to the carpet. But that didn’t stop Loki as he moved with me, rocking his hips against me into the floor. Like he was trying to climb inside of me.

He couldn’t get the same kind of thrusting now he was locked inside, but every slight movement was utter bliss.

The pulsing of his knot felt like it became hotter, my body clamped down on him and squeezed for all he had. Then I felt him. He spurted into me, like Tom said he was like a hose. It was warm, coming from a frost giant. Making the drastic change in temperature from his cool cock feel all the more pleasurable.

My body continued milking him and to my shame I couldn’t stop coming. And neither could he. Even with his knot supposedly plugging it in, the sheer volume caused it to seep out and down to the floor in a puddle underneath me.

But then I felt a splash of something hit my face. I looked up to see Tom coming as well, his sperm shooting out and landing on me.

Loki eventually tired and collapsed on top of me, his weight almost crushing me. But then he rolled onto his side, pulling me with him. His cock still tucked snugly inside me until his knot went down.

Tom tucked himself away and crouched down by me. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, ignoring the warning snarls from Loki behind me as his hold tightened possessively around me.

‘You’re a good girl. A good fit for my pet frost giant. I think I will keep you as my pet too. You can both keep one another company. And I might even exercise you myself.’ Tom chuckled sadistically.

‘MINE!’ Loki snapped, pulling me even tighter against his strong chest.

Tom glared over me at Loki. Then he reached down and pinched my nipples, making me cry out. Loki snarled and was about to lash out at Tom with his hand, but Tom quickly held up the control. ‘Ah, ah. You wouldn’t want your new friend here to get shocked with you, now would you?’ He grinned.

Loki snarled again but his hand retreated back to holding me. Tom had us both where he wanted. I whimpered in fear and started to cry again, the realisation of the situation hitting me.

Tom left us both for a while. I was still tied to Loki. Tom returned half an hour later, thinking Loki’s knot would be down by now. But it wasn’t. Loki started to rock gently against me again, arousing both of us again. His knot pulsed wonderfully inside me and I couldn’t stop gushing in arousal all over his cock.

Loki took me another two times, while Tom watched and jerked himself off again and again. Eventually, when Loki’s knot finally slipped out of me and all of his sperm came flooding out of me, Tom demanded Loki to go back downstairs.

But Loki grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me with him downstairs. Tom followed and locked the basement door, trapping me with the monster.

I was now Tom’s pet. There to keep his first  _pet_  content and satisfied…


	2. Restrained

My entire body was shaking in fear while Loki carried me down to the basement. Even the surprise of finding it rather luxurious didn’t help any.

It was like an ordinary bedroom, but very spacious. A large double bed with a flat screen TV, table in the corner with chairs, wardrobe and an en-suite. Somehow I didn’t think that Loki would watch much TV… But what caught my eye was the man sized cage in the corner, making me gulp.

I heard the door from the top of the stairs closing and a big bolt being locked. That made me feel even more trapped, like my fate had been sealed.

Loki put me down and while we were both still totally naked, he walked over to the table at the other side of the room and pointed at a plate on said table. On it was a bunch of grapes, apples, oranges and bananas. I just stared at him dumbly, unsure of what he wanted me to do. So he grabbed an orange and walked back over to me. I took a step away from him, scared. That made him halt, I was sure I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had seemingly appeared.

He took the last large step towards me and held out the orange to me. I realised he was offering it to me to eat. So I took it and nodded my thanks. That seemed to make him happy for the meantime, he went and lay down on the bed.

I walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. I ate the orange but kept my eye on Loki, who was just staring at the ceiling. He really did look so much like Tom,  _exactly_  like Tom’s portrayal of him. Only in complete Jotun form, and a lot taller too.

My mind was exploding with so many questions and wonder of what the fuck happened where Tom had kidnapped and was keeping Loki hostage. It didn’t make any sense. Was this Loki just a Jotun? Or was he an Asgardian too? And what Tom was doing to me was totally not what I would have expected from him.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, I think it was around four hours. Loki mainly just lay there on the bed, getting up once to use the toilet then returning to eat some fruit. He kept his distance from me though, as if realising that I was scared of both the situation and of him.

But that didn’t last long. I was confused when Tom came downstairs because Loki then made a sudden move straight towards me, but before he could reach me Tom pressed the button on his remote and Loki fell to the floor as he was electrocuted. He cried out in obvious pain, it was horrible to see.

‘Don’t worry about him. He recovers instantly. It’s just enough to keep him…  _occupied_  for a moment.’ Tom said as if he was just talking about the weather. Then he started to approach me, but I backed up until I could go no further, right against the wall.

He kept coming until he was right on front of me, towering over me. Not as tall as Loki was, but still imposing and intimidating.

‘Please. Just let me go. I just want to go home.’ I sobbed.

He sighed and reached out to rub my cheek with his thumb. ‘Oh, Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. You aren’t going anywhere, I’ve already told you that. The sooner you accept this is your fate, the better it will be for you. You should be thankful, you have a roof over your head, food and a warm bed. Besides, the company surely isn’t all that bad.’ He glanced briefly over at Loki who was still writhing on the floor in pain.

I actually felt a pang of sorrow for the poor Jotun. He may not be human, but it was glaringly obvious that it was Tom who was the real monster here.

‘I have noticed that Loki hasn’t fucked you since taking you down here. That needs to change. I can’t have him becoming too frustrated, he doesn’t quite seem to know what he needs yet. So are you going to be a good girl and fuck him? Or do you want to make this difficult on yourself?’ He folded his arms over his chest, waiting for my answer.

‘I… No. Please, don’t. There must be another way. I won’t tell anyone. Can’t you just let him go too? Back to Asgard or wherever he is from?’ I said quickly, panicked.

‘Oh my darling, there is so much for you to learn. But it seems it shall have to be the hard way.’

I merely blinked when suddenly out of nowhere he had a needle in his hand and stabbed it into my upper arm, pushing the substance into me.

By the time I registered what he was doing and attempted to move away, it was too late. I staggered to the side and fell over, my eyes closing as they felt heavy and I was unable to keep awake…

  
When I came to from the sedation, I found myself tied to one of the chairs. My knees were on the floor on front of it with my chest folded across the seat, wrists tied to the back legs and my thighs tied to the fronts. I was going nowhere, no matter how much I tried to tug against them. There was a ball gag in my mouth, so I was unable to even beg and plead with Tom for my freedom.

I heard movement to my right side, I was able to see because my face was flat against the seat looking in that direction. Tom came into view, a big smirk on his face.

‘I discovered that my pet greatly enjoys his toys being restrained. Helps to get him off quicker, well it helps him to knot quicker.’ He chuckled sinisterly.

I tried screaming and pulling away, but I only managed to move the chair by less than an inch in my struggle, making Tom laugh at my pathetic attempts.

He walked over and crouched down by me, stroking my hair. That’s when I heard snarling from behind me, Loki was locked inside the cage. Otherwise I wasn’t sure if Tom would have been able to touch me without Loki going crazy on him.

‘You know, a Jotuns sex drive is always extremely high. Especially when there is another male in the vicinity, proving to be a threat to who the Jotun wants. With Loki being unable to reach you, while  _I_   _can_ touch you, is going to drive him wild for you. So you are in for a fun ride, I do hope you’re prepared.’ He said wickedly, his hand slid from my hair right down my spine and down the curve of my ass to between my thighs.

‘Hmm, you’re already growing wet. I think you are enjoying this situation more than you are letting on.’ He cooed delightfully, fingers prodding between my folds roughly. ‘You should be grateful that I am preparing you, pet. Loki looks like he is going to tear you in two, so this should make it easier.’

As if he was trying to make himself out to be the good guy. I would never thank him for doing this to me… Though there was no denying his fingers felt nice, especially when he coaxed my clit out from hiding and rubbed across it with the pad of his finger.

Once he was happy with how worked up I’d become, he stood up and took a few steps backwards. By this time, Loki was going berserk in his cage at the fact Tom had been touching me intimately. He was shaking the bars, snarling and growling.

I was terrified.

Tom looked over at Loki and smirked. He held up the obedience disk remote, to remind Loki that  _he_ was in charge of the situation, then he pressed a different button that unlocked the cage.

I heard Loki’s heavy footsteps when he ran over to me in large strides, then he was on me like a raged beast in heat. I felt his cool body fold over mine, his fingers dug painfully into my sides as he lined his cock up and thrust in brutally.

It was that point I was actually relieved that Tom had taken a small amount of time to prepare me more, as much as I hadn’t wanted it.

I bit down hard on the gag, half relieved to have it so it would save me from biting my lip or tongue no doubt. Because the way Loki was pounding into me was alarming. The speed and power behind each thrust knocked the wind out of me completely, I struggled to breathe from the force of him. When I felt Loki bite the back of my neck that made it all even worse for me, between the pleasure I felt panicked.

‘Don’t break her, Loki.’ Tom scowled from the side, obviously seeing my struggle. But Loki paid no heed to his owner and continued rutting into me like a wild animal.

Between his grunting and moaning, he also started drooling all over the back of my neck while he nibbled and licked my skin, like he was having a feast.

While my mind was screaming and crying about the situation I was in, my body was betraying me and I started coming repeatedly.

When my body squeezed Loki’s cock, he only needed one last thrust deep into me before his knot swelled deliciously against my g spot. The throbbing and heat I felt made my head swim, all I could think about and concentrate on was the absolute pleasure swimming through me.

Loki obviously felt the same, he started chanting ‘ _mine’_ as I felt the rush of his seed fill me up. That seemed to be the only thing he could say.

I couldn’t stop trembling again when Loki collapsed on top of me, the waiting game for his knot to go down began. It was still throbbing softly, the feeling was hard to describe. It was like nothing else on earth.

‘That was quite spectacular… And quick.’ Tom sniggered, taking a few steps closer to us. But Loki growled and quickly tore at the ropes that were restraining me, he then scooped me up against his front and ran into the en-suite with me, slamming the door shut and locking it.

That was another stark reminder of his strength, tearing through rope like it was paper…

I felt even more helpless being impaled on his enormous cock while he had one arm wrapped around my waist. But to my relief, he sat down on the floor with his back against the wall and had me just draped on his lap.

We could hear Tom banging on the door, but Loki made no attempt to move.  

‘You’re forgetting who owns you, Loki. I’ll be back later.’ He shouted through, clearly not pleased with Loki’s display of dominance and possessiveness over me.

Because of the adrenaline drop in my body and also being in the arms of a frost giant, I couldn’t stop shivering because of the cold. Loki surprised me by noticing, he rubbed my arms but that didn’t really help my situation much.

He stood up, once again with me still in place on front of him. I let out a squeak from the feeling of him moving inside me. I felt him twitch too, that made me start to worry if he was going to go for round two again. I wasn’t sure if my body would be able to give out more orgasms, I was exhausted.

To my relief, he carried me to the bath and turned on the taps. While holding me up still, he used his free hand to untie the strap from the back of my head and tugged the ball gag out of my mouth. He tossed it to the floor with an annoyed grunt.

When the bath was full, Loki was careful not to slip when he stepped in and lowered us both down. My body instantly felt better when the warmth lapped at my skin. Loki’s skin seemed to turn warm as well to touch now it was in water.

His large hand splayed across my tummy, just resting there while the other started to stroke my hair. I heard him rumble in contentment.

I was able to turn my head slightly, to look at him. His eyes locked with mine properly for the first time. I could see more than just a wild, horny beast in them. It made my heart hurt actually, he seemed scared too.

Maybe I didn’t need to be scared of  _him_.

Maybe we were both prisoners where we didn’t want to be.


	3. Understanding

For the following 24 hours, Loki and I had a mutual respect for one another. He gave me my space, I gave him his. Though I could tell he did crave affection.

Since there was only the one bed, we did share. And I woke up in the middle of the night to him curled up right next to me with his arms around me protectively. I had been scared to start, but then relaxed and managed to get some form of sleep when I realised he wasn’t going to try anything.

When he woke up, he let me go instantly and rolled away.

Tom came down once within the first 24 hours. And Loki had launched for me, which I still couldn’t quite understand why. Considering how kind he was being with space, it was odd when Tom arrived that he would dive for me.

He managed to grab me before Tom reached the bottom of the stairs. Tom had glared at Loki, who had me in a tight grip and he growled lowly at Tom, keeping us distant from him. Tom retreated back upstairs and returned with a proper meal for the two of us, he put it on the table then left with just a smirk towards the Jotun.

It wasn’t until Loki heard the deadbolt on the door locking that he released me and took a few steps back. Hesitantly, I went to the table to eat dinner and he did too, making sure to stay at the other side.

I hadn’t realised how hungry I was until I started to eat, then I couldn’t _stop_  eating. Loki was the same, devouring his food as quickly as he could. I leaned back on my chair and looked at him properly once I was finished.

He was beautiful, as one would have imagined. The Jotun markings actually suited him. His eyes were beautiful even though red and his features sharp, yet like a sculpture. He must have felt my eyes on him because suddenly his met mine, making me blush at being caught out. I quickly looked away, clearing my throat. Then an idea came to mind. I hadn’t actually spoken to him yet, or tried to really…

‘Uhm… Can you talk, Loki?’ I asked quietly, not sure on where was best to start.

He looked down, irritated. Then he shook his head with a grunt.

So  _mine_ really was all he could say.

‘But you do understand me… Which is a start.’ He looked up at me again. ‘Tom is obviously keeping you here against your will, isn’t he?’

Loki nodded.

‘When you… When you have  _sex_ with me, you go into some weird frenzy, right? I mean, you don’t seem like it now. I mean, well, I don’t really know what I am meaning right now.’ I sighed.

He nodded again and looked really sad, guilty even.

‘Is that your Jotun genes doing that? Is it when Tom is near me, it makes you… In heat or horny or something? Your instincts?’ I asked, finally thinking of the right word.

He nodded once more.

‘Are you full Jotun, or do you have an Aesir side? Like Tom portrays you in the movies?’

Again he nodded his head to the latter.

‘Are you able to change back?’ I asked, hopeful.

But he shook his head slowly this time, sadly…

I didn’t know what else to ask, it wasn’t easy with only being able to ask yes or no questions.

About an hour after eating, I learned partly as to why Loki would run to grab me every time he heard Tom coming down. Because this time he wasn’t quick enough. Tom had managed to sneak halfway down the stairs before Loki heard him. And before Loki reached me, Tom instantly had him electrocuted.

‘NO! STOP!’ I cried out and rushed towards Loki, even though I knew there was nothing I could do without being electrocuted myself.

Tom strolled over to me and yanked me up by my upper arm. He dragged me over to the bed and pinned me down. While poor Loki was still writhing in pain on the floor, he was looking in our direction, still seething with anger.

The actor above me grabbed my wrists and held them in place above me with one strong hand wrapped around them. I was sure they would bruise because of the grip he had, it was so painful.

‘LET ME GO! STOP HURTING LOKI!’ I cried out as I tried to struggle beneath him.

‘You are going nowhere.’ He chuckled darkly, leaning down to kiss just below my earlobe. ‘And your monster friend isn’t either. Now be a good girl and stop wriggling, or I _will_  tie you up again.’ He snarled.

The thought of being restrained again made me feel sick. So I did my best to cease the struggling. Though it wasn’t easy when he positioned himself between my legs, roughly pushing them apart. I did attempt to kick him again, but he just squeezed my wrists painfully, making me yelp.

My yelping caused Loki to roar from the floor, even through his own pain. But Tom simply ignored him and continued with his assault.

‘I can’t let Loki have all the fun… Not  _all_  the time anyway.’ Tom grinned, reaching down to pull his cock free, he was already hard and wanting.

I thought that he might have prepared me. Like he did before Loki took me… But no, he only slid his cock over my clit twice before pushing in painfully. It hurt like hell. He wasn’t anywhere near as large as Loki was, but going in without preparation would always hurt.

I cried and screamed for him to stop, making Loki worse as he writhed on the floor. But I couldn’t help it, it was sore and I was scared. I didn’t want Tom to be doing this to me.

Tom started grunting as he fucked me hard on the bed. His hips smacked into me, making his balls slap against me too with every movement. To my disgust, his free hand sneaked down between us again, this time to toy with my clit.

‘NO!’ I screamed. I was already starting to slip towards my peak, but I knew as soon as Tom started rubbing my clit my body would be done for.

And it was. I was mortified when he made me come, but the angle of his cock inside me along with those fingers on my clit, I had no choice.

‘Oh yes, good girl. Coming on my cock.’ He moaned loudly and thrust into me again, then he stilled and I could feel him spilling into me.

My head fell to the side, tears rolling down my face. I couldn’t believe the situation I was in. It was… Well, there was no words for it.

Tom gripped my chin harshly, forcing me to look up at him. The smirk he had was full of pure evil intent, I wanted to be sick. ‘You may be Loki’s fuck toy. But you both belong to me.’ He sneered, patting my cheek roughly.

He finally let me go and got up, but I was too sore and tired to move.

‘Why… Why are you doing this?’ I asked quickly before he left.

He looked at me and grinned. ‘Because I can.’ He shrugged, then made his way upstairs.

I knew what to expect when Tom left and Loki’s torture finally stopped.

Loki rushed straight to me once he was able to move, his red eyes darker than normal, drool sliding down his chin as he licked his lips. I did nothing but lie there, still in slight shock, as he forced my legs wide apart and knelt down between them.

Although I’d been expecting him to reclaim me, so to speak, I certainly never expected what he  _did_ do… He growled in anger when he looked at my cunt, filled with Tom’s sperm. Then using two of his fingers he inserted them into me and started attempting to  _scoop_ the sperm out, nostrils flaring angrily. While it was a lewd act and I should have been revolted, I found myself squirming in pleasure from the way his long fingers curled deep inside me, dragging backwards across my g spot each time he pulled back to get as much out of me as possible.

The feral way he was acting was difficult not to be turned on by. Knowing he had lost all control of himself and wasn’t entirely doing it on purpose, not really. It was his instincts, I was sure of it. He wasn’t the monster here, not really. It was Tom. It was all his doing, it  _had_  to be.

The snarling going on between my legs became a little concerning, especially when I looked down and saw he had finished with his fingers and was leaning in close with his face. He took a few sniffs and let out another snarl, clearly not happy with the smell of Tom there…

Then his eyes locked onto mine, he quickly crawled up over my body and positioned his hips between my legs. I felt the broad tip of his cock press against me, halting just for a split second before plundering deep into me. I could feel every little ridge and bump massaging my inner walls deliciously.

‘Oh god!’ I cried out, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. Loki took that as an offering of submission, he started to attack my neck with his lips and teeth. To my relief, he didn’t bite hard. Just nibbled, sucked and licked, covering me in his saliva in the process.

While he thrust into me at a gruellingly quick pace, he continued his trail down my neck to my chest. His tongue licked my breasts in turn, giving plenty of attention to my nipples that were hard and wanting.

I couldn’t stop trembling, a mixture of pleasure and coldness, his saliva cooled extremely quickly on my skin from the air around us. He certainly wasn’t just marking me on the inside, it seemed he wanted to mark me from the outside too.

And oddly, twistedly, I wasn’t overly upset or angry about that fact…

This strange new feelings I had for the frost giant was scaring me slightly, yet it was understandable too. He wasn’t entirely human, going off basic instincts for his species. We were both trapped here, for god knows how long it would be. I also felt like I wanted him to get everything from Tom off of me and to replace it with him. A  _kinder_ being.

Loki didn’t last long and neither did I. As soon as I felt his knot swell and push into me, locking us together and the warmth of his sperm rushed into me, I came all over his cock. Loki growled and purred in delight at the feeling, his hips moving against me still, as if he was trying to climb inside of me.

I felt so full, my nerve endings on high alert as my cunt continued to spasm around him. Squeezing him for all he had.

Then he collapsed on top of me and buried his face into the crook of my neck while lowly grumbling ‘ _mine.’_

His body was trembling, as was mine. After his knot went down about ten minutes later, he pulled out and rolled to the side, off of me. To my surprise he pulled the blanket up over me, to keep me warm.

I took my arms down, finally getting feeling back into my body. There was already bruises forming on my wrists from Tom’s grip. Loki noticed, he reached out and took both hands into his, staring at my wrists. Then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon my inner wrists, making my breathing hitch slightly at his gentleness.

His eyes locked on mine and I wasn’t sure what came over me, but I reached up with one hand and cupped his cheek. He breathed in sharply and closed his eyes, leaning into my touch more. He covered my hand with his and turned his face into it, kissing my palm.

Then my heart broke. Because he started crying, his body shaking as he did so.

‘Loki. It’s ok… It’s ok.’ I said softly and I put my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into me.

I was pretty sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. The prisoner trying to soothe a frost giant. But I knew that he was just as much a prisoner as I was. But more for him, being trapped in his frost giant form as well as in this damn basement.

I cradled his head against my chest, I could feel wetness from his tears as he hugged into me tightly. His arms slipping around my middle, I cupped the back of his head and rocked back and fore slightly, hoping to help soothe him more.

‘What’s the matter? Is it being trapped here?’ I asked quietly, once he stopped crying. He looked up at me, never had I seen such sadness in a being before.

‘It’s ok. I’m scared too. I know that this isn’t you, it’s all Tom’s doing somehow. But we are in this together.’ I gathered his hands in mine and gave him a squeeze. ‘And we will get out of this,  _together_.’


	4. Lies

Over the following three weeks, Loki and I grew closer. I learned that Tom had been truthful about one thing, he had originally told me that his  _Pet_ was very affectionate once you got to know him. And that _was_  true.

Loki loved holding me and also being held. Even if it did work better when he held me, what with the size of him in comparison to me. At night when we slept, he always had his arms around me. It seemed that he had nightmares too, sometimes I woke up to him grumbling or crying in his sleep.

Each time Tom came down, Loki tried to reach me. Because Tom wouldn’t electrocute Loki if he had me in his grasp. But the few times Loki didn’t make it, he ended up in pain on the floor. Then Tom would have his way with me. Or he would just touch me so that Loki’s instincts would kick in and he would take me, with Tom watching.

It was one afternoon when Loki was fucking me from behind, after Tom had forced me to give him a blowjob, that I realised Tom got off on watching. It was like some sick, sadistic game for him. But he always got off the hardest when he was stroking himself to us fucking. It was sick.

He was just using Loki as a form of entertainment. Both of us really. But I felt sorrier for Loki, because he  _always_  got hurt. Whether by electrocution or mentally with Tom fucking around with me, knowing how naturally possessive Loki was over me.

Of course we had tried to escape many times and failed. Tom was too smart and there was no other exit apart from the stairs. Which Tom  _always_ kept locked. I’d managed to communicate out of Loki that he no longer had use of any of his powers, his magic and the likes. Which made sense otherwise he would’ve been out of there long ago.

I’d also discovered that Loki was extremely sensitive, not just emotionally but also physically. When I trailed my fingers along his body, his skin would tremble and twitch under my fingers. But it seemed to be pleasurable for him, as his cock would harden. But he never took me unless he was in his horny haze, he seemed to be respectful of me in that aspect. Though with his sensitivity, it made me cringe thinking about how extra painful the disk must be for him when used.

I found myself longing for him more and more. When Loki took me, it no longer felt like an attack. I enjoyed it with him. I  _wanted_ it. We’d formed a bond, I cared for him. And I was sure he cared for me too…

Often after Loki had his display of dominance with me, once Tom had left, he would take me into the bath with him. His hands were gentle while he washed me, even washing my hair too. I would then return the favour, although the first time he hadn’t been sure what I was doing and was tense at first, then he relaxed into it.

We were both sitting on the bed, cuddling. Like most nights. We were both scared still, being kept here. All we had was one another.

Loki was curled up on his side, his head on my lap while I was sat up with my back against the headboard. I had the TV on, just for something to watch to pass the time. I was mindlessly playing with Loki’s hair, something he enjoyed. It seemed to soothe him.

My fingers trailed down from his hair to the side of his neck, where the implant was for the controlling device. My fingers touched it lightly, but I was met with a low growl and Loki shot up away from me.

‘I’m sorry… I just want to look at it. Isn’t there any way to get it off?’

He shook his head warily.

‘Can I have a look? I won’t hurt you.’ I moved onto my knees and reached out with my hand.

He looked at me, uncertainty written all over his face. But he nodded and sat back down again with his legs crossed. He leaned over towards me, so I could see. I moved his hair back from his neck and eyed up the device.

I touched it carefully, and could feel the tiny spikes all around it that was digging into his skin, buried deep.

‘Is that hooks under your skin?’ I asked, mortified.

He nodded.

‘Oh, Loki. I’m so sorry.’ I was unable to stop a sob escaping. That must be agony.

But it was no wonder it was sensitive and he was unable to get it out. If he tried to rip it out, that would be extremely painful from the way the hooks were embedded under his skin. God knows how deep they were either.

‘The remote that Tom has. I’m guessing that’s what we need to get this thing off, right?’

Loki nodded, straightening up to look at me.

I sighed and put my face into my hands.

‘We need to get out of here. There must be a way.’ I trailed off, looking around the room.

I got up and went over to the stairs, I glanced up them and decided to go up. I’d already been up on my first day here, banging hysterically on the door but it did nothing. I reached the top of the stairs and pressed my ear to the door, listening to see if I could hear anything. But nope, nothing.

I crouched down and peeped through the keyhole, but again I couldn’t see anything.

When I turned around to go back down, I nearly jumped out of my skin because Loki was right there behind me. I put my hand over my heart.

‘Jesus, Loki. You scared me.’ I gasped.

His face dropped, clearly hurt that he scared me.

‘No, no. It’s ok. I’m just easily sneaked up on, that’s all.’ I assured him, reaching out I put my hand on his chest.

That brought a small half smile to his lips. But then we both were startled because we heard footsteps coming towards the door. Loki’s eyes widened, in a flash he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder as he rushed back downstairs quietly.

He took me into the bathroom and locked the door. We heard Tom come down and shout angrily. He stormed over to the door and banged against it.

‘LOKI! GET OUT HERE NOW!’ He yelled.

Loki’s entire body tensed and he looked furious, but we stayed put… hoping he would give up.

I wasn’t sure if I would cope being raped by him again. It was exhausting, mentally and physically. I wished he would just leave us alone, if he was going to insist on keeping us as prisoners.

‘Loki! You have ten seconds for the both of you to get out here, or I will press this button and I don’t give a shit whether she gets electrocuted too or not.’

We both knew by the tone of his voice that he was not messing around. Loki looked completely torn. I knew he didn’t want me hurt, but I knew he also didn’t want Tom to fuck me again.

‘We will come out if you promise not to electrocute him when we do… Just, let him go into the cage at least. Please, don’t hurt him.’ I called through. Loki looked at me, eyes wide.

I gave his hand a squeeze. ‘It’s going to happen either way. We know it is. At least this way, you won’t be in pain.’ I whispered, my eyes watering as did his.

He cupped my face and pressed a kiss to my forehead, making my stomach flip… In a  _good_  way.

‘Alright. I promise. He will go straight into his cage.’ Tom called back through.

I looked at Loki, he nodded in defeat. We knew that until we could escape, we just had to try and make it work with as little pain as possible for the both of us.

Opening the door, I stepped out first. Then Loki was right behind me. Tom was stood with his arms crossed over his chest, not looking happy at all.

Loki growled low, keeping an eye on Tom as he made to go towards the cage. But then a smirk spread across Tom’s face, he sneakily pressed the button and Loki fell to the floor crying out in pain.

It happened so quick, I went to run towards Loki to try and help. But Tom grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking me back towards him.

‘LET ME GO! YOU BASTARD!’ I screamed and tried lashing out at him, but he was too strong and my hair just kept getting twisted more and more around his fist. ‘LET LOKI GO! STOP TORTURING HIM! YOU PROMISED!’

Tom chuckled in amusement. ‘Oh that  _is_  precious. You actually care for the mindless beast.’ He glanced at Loki who was watching, even while his body spasmed from the electricity running through his veins I could see the hurt in his eyes from Tom’s words.

‘Of course I do! At least he _has_ a heart.’ I snapped and managed to face Tom long enough to spit up into his face.

Tom paused, having not expected that from me. He ran his hand across his face, wiping it off. Then he looked at me with a look that could only be described as pure evil intent. I’d never seen anything like it before. It sent dread all through my body.

‘I’m going to pretend you never did that,  _Pet.’_ He spat, then pulled on my hair so hard I was surprised my hair didn’t fall right out.

‘STOP!’ I cried out again as he dragged me to the stairs and marched me up them. I kept tripping and stumbling up the stairs. Once we were out, he locked the door behind us and threw me down to the floor. My hand flew to my head, rubbing my scalp that felt like it was burning.

I heard Loki storming up the stairs and he started banging on the door, making angry noises in the process.

I did my best to look around the room, taking in as much as I could. It was where I’d been when I first arrived, also the place where Loki first fucked me. I remembered the front door was only through the door to my right and down the corridor a bit. There was also the kitchen just ahead of me.

But Tom noticed me looking around.

‘No point trying to find an escape. The doors are all locked.’ He stood on front of me and reached down to grab my face roughly, his fingers dug into my cheeks painfully. ‘ _You_ are going to phone your parents. They have been calling a lot the last few days and frankly, I don’t need the hassle of you being reported missing. So if you know what’s good for you and Loki, you’ll be a good girl and do exactly what I tell you.’

My eyes widened. My parents. Of course they were worried about me, but did he honestly think I would lie to them? They could contact the police and track down my phone.

‘Oh, I know exactly what you’re thinking.’ He chuckled, letting go of my face he went over to a table by the door and picked up my phone. ‘But you will NOT tell them the truth. Because if you do, Loki’s disk will be left on. Permanently. I doubt even a frost giant would be able to survive for long being electrocuted continuously.’

I felt my stomach drop. Even if there was a chance Loki would survive a long time, there was no way I would  _want_ to put him through that pain.

Tom smirked, knowing he had me exactly where he wanted me. He came over and handed me my phone. ‘Tell them that you lost your phone and you’ve just received a new one. I’ve given you a new phone so it’s a new number, wouldn’t want them to get suspicious.’

I really wished that my parents were the type to call me every day instead of just once or twice a month. Then they would already have the police called and on my trail by now.

Sighing, I gave them a ring. I almost lost it as soon as I heard my mother’s voice, but I managed to keep it together… for Loki’s sake.

‘Hey, mum. I’m sorry I’ve not been in touch, I lost my phone and had to get a new one.’ I said quickly.

‘Oh thank god, Tanya. We were getting worried and were about to phone the police!’

‘It’s alright, no need to now.’ I said through gritted teeth, glaring up at Tom who was just stood over me with his arms folded.

‘Are you doing alright down there? Is your business going ok? You know you can come home again if you are struggling.’

‘It’s ok. Honestly, it’s going fine. I’ve got some new regulars and I’m able to pay my bills, it’s good. Look, Mum. I have to go, I’m looking after a dog just now… Tell Dad I say hi.’ My voice started to break slightly, but I coughed to try and get myself together. ‘I love you both.’

‘I will. We love you too, come visit us soon.’

‘Sure thing. Bye, Mum.’ I hung up quickly as I started to cry. I felt a lump in my throat. What if that was the last time I ever spoke to her? I still had no idea what Tom was going to do with me, after all.

‘Good girl. You’re a well behaved Pet.’ Tom chuckled, taking the phone from me.

‘Why are you doing this? What are you getting out of it? Why is Loki trapped in that form?’ I asked quickly, watching while he went to the other side of the room to put the phone away. He glanced back over at me, grinning.

‘I think you know what  _I_ get out of this. Besides, can’t have a frost giant running around the city, can we? Could you imagine the uproar?’ He started to stalk back over towards me, I just stayed where I was, still kneeling on the floor. ‘It’s for his own safety, Tanya. They will shoot him like an animal if he gets out. With his instincts all over the place, he can’t be rationalised with.’ Tom spoke in such a patronising tone, I knew it was all bullshit. The utter dickhead.

I was  _so_ damn angry with him.

He crouched down on front of me and went to take my chin but I jerked my head away from him to the side. He raised an eyebrow at me, not happy. He grabbed my chin, this time catching me. Clearly not happy with my act of disobedience.

‘It’s Loki’s fault you’re here. Because if he didn’t need companionship, there would be no need for you. I’m not the bad guy here, Tanya.’

‘You’re a fucking liar and you know it.’ I hissed at him. ‘If that was true, you wouldn’t feel the need to electrocute him all the fucking time and rape me!’

Tom narrowed his eyes at me. I felt my stomach drop… Had I crossed a line there?

‘And what he does to you, that’s not rape? Is that what you’re telling me? I have to keep him under control, Tanya. Otherwise he would probably kill both you and I. He’s a Jotun, a mindless monster. Like with any strong animal, you need to show them who is boss.’

‘He is  _not_ a monster. He has no intention to kill anyone… I know what it is, you’re scared of him. You are scared that if you don’t keep him at arm’s length and in pain, that he will attack you.’ I could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy with what I said.

His nose scrunched up angrily and he grabbed my hair again, making me cry out.

‘Back down you go!’ He snarled, dragging me over to the door.

Loki was still at the other side, we could hear him. But Tom pressed the button on the disk when he opened the door, and I heard Loki falling down the stairs.

‘NO!’ I cried out and I managed to kick Tom in his shin, making him let me go.

I ran through the door and down stairs to Loki, he was spasming on the floor from the shocks. Tom came running down behind me, furious and he lunged at me. But I lunged right back at him, screaming hysterically for him to stop.

I scratched right down his face with my nails, then I kneed him in the bollocks. He doubled over in pain, dropping the remote. I made a dive for it, pressing buttons which luckily stopped the pain for Loki. Then I was about to press another button, in hope of releasing Loki from the disk, but I was knocked over the head by Tom before I could do so.

  
When I came round, I had no idea how much time had passed. But I was in Loki’s arms, he had me cradled in his lap and was holding me tightly.

‘Loki? What happened? Was it Tom that hit me?’ I blinked a few times, but saw him nod sadly.

‘Are you ok? Did he hurt you again?’ I asked in a panic, sitting up more.

He looked ok, and he answered by kissing the top of my head.

‘He got the control back, didn’t he?’ I said sadly.

Loki nodded, confirming it.

‘Damn it.’ I ran my hands down my face. ‘He had me call my parents, they kept phoning these last few days. I had to lie to them, it was awful.’

Loki frowned and nuzzled my cheek with his nose.  

‘He said if I didn’t lie to them, he would hurt you.’

I could tell by the way Loki’s mouth opened and closed a few times, he was trying to speak. I had a feeling I knew what he  _wanted_ to say by the look in his eyes.

‘You would’ve wanted me to tell them the truth and get help. To risk you being hurt?’ My voice was shaky as I spoke, not able to bear the thought.

Loki nodded instantly.

‘No. Loki, I couldn’t do that to you. We  _will_ get out of here. But  _together._ ’ I put my arms around his neck and hugged into him, happy when he wrapped his arms around me.


	5. Woman problems...

Tom was furious about the scratch to his face. He had to use makeup to cover it up when he went out. But had warned me that I was lucky he wasn’t working at the moment as he was between scripts… Not that I gave a damn whether he was filming or not. I’d actually hoped he had been, then someone might have noticed and suspected something.

Alas, we were still stuck. In the same old routine where Tom would come down, electrocute Loki and keep him there or he would shove him into his cage, then Tom would fuck me or just touch me to get Loki riled up before letting him loose on me. And Tom started coming over me while he watched, while Loki was knotted with me.

Loki always got warned that if he had to use the obedience disk on him while he was attached to me, that I would suffer too. And Loki never wanted that, bless his heart.

But one time we were tied, in missionary position, Tom came over towards us after he’d already come. Loki was in a blind rage and moved away from Tom, forgetting we were knotted… So I got dragged across the bed, by his knot! It hurt like a bitch, I think for him too.

My yelping in pain had Loki quickly panicking and scooping me up in his arms. He’d felt _so_ bad for hours after that, carefully caressing me and nuzzling me with his nose, planting kisses all over my face and neck. But I’d forgiven him instantly, he hadn’t meant to hurt me. He never did.

  
I woke up one morning to pain in my stomach. But not just any pain, a pain that all females had to go through every month. Well, aside from me since I had been getting the injection every three months to stop it, because periods were always really painful for me and to save myself from getting any unwanted babies.

But of course being trapped and missing my appointment last week, there was nothing to stop Mother Nature from taking its course now.

I bolted from the bed straight to the bathroom, I could feel the blood trickling down my thighs. Ugh. Fuck that bastard Tom for not giving me any clothes. That was going to have to change.

The cramps quickly escalated and it was _so_ painful.

After relieving myself on the toilet, I washed myself as best I could. Then I rolled up some toilet paper and did my best to keep it in place down there, but it wasn’t easy without pants.

By this time, I was whimpering constantly from the cramps that felt instead like a blender tearing at my insides. All my fussing caused Loki to rush in, looking panicked. Even more so when he saw drops of blood on the floor.

He rushed to my side, a hand on my back and his other on my arm.

‘It’s ok, Loki. It’s just the time of the month. You know, period time.’ I glanced to his face and saw him relax a tiny bit, but he still looked concerned for me.

‘I get really painful cramps. That’s why I go to the doctors every three months and get the injection to stop it. Also to stop any babies from appearing. But now it’s back with a vengeance because I’ve missed my appointment… for obvious reasons.’ I grumbled, he nodded in understandment.

I poured myself a big glass of water and downed that with Loki watching over me intently. Then I decided this was ridiculous. So while trying to keep my thighs together as much as possible, I stormed out of the bathroom to the stairs. Loki followed behind me quickly.

I went up and banged on the door.

‘TOM! GET IN HERE NOW! I NEED TO SEE YOU!’ I shouted as loud as possible.

But of course the asshole either wasn’t there, or was just ignoring me. Probably the latter. I tried for five minutes, but had no response. So I gave up and went back downstairs.

However ten minutes later we heard the deadbolt open and Tom came down. Loki quickly moved next to me, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and he already started growling lowly at Tom before he even came in to view.

‘What is your problem?’ Tom asked, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at me.

‘I’ve got my period.’

‘So?’ Tom shrugged, glancing briefly down my body.

‘I AM BLEEDING OUT OF MY FUCKING VAGINA, TOM! I NEED PANTS AND TAMPONS OR PADS. UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BLEED ALL OVER YOU FUCKING FLOOR!’ I roared at him and moved towards him, getting into his space. But I was _so_ angry and not to mention my hormones were no doubt all over the place.

Tom actually seemed startled at my outrage. So even psycho Tom was still wary of a woman during the time of month.

He put his hands up defensively. ‘Alright, alright. I’ll go get you some.’ He huffed and raged his way back upstairs again.

I turned around to see that even Loki looked slightly taken aback. But he still joined me at the table, since I didn’t want to get blood all over the bed if I could help it, and he rubbed my back for me in hopes it would help. It didn’t exactly help, but it wasn’t a bad thing either as it did feel nice.

Tom returned an hour later to my relief with pants and pads. He was also holding a pill.

‘Take this.’

‘I’m not taking anything from you.’ I hissed at him, glaring at the pill he held out like it had insulted me.

Tom grabbed my face harshly with his fingers digging into my cheeks, making me cry out. ‘You WILL take it.’ He snapped.

Loki growled angrily and made a move towards Tom, but he held up the remote, ready to press it.

‘WAIT! STOP!’ I cried out quickly, managing to manoeuvre myself between Tom and Loki. ‘I’ll take the pill. Don’t hurt him, please! Look, I’ll take it.’ I grabbed the pill from Tom and popped it in my mouth and swallowed.

Tom backed down and Loki just curled his lip up in a snarl at Tom.

‘What was it anyway?’

‘Painkiller. I assume you have cramps.’

I was slightly dubious as to whether that was all it was, but I guess it was too late anyway to worry over what it was now I’d taken it. So I just eyed him suspiciously and went to the bathroom to clean up and put on the pants. But of course, Tom being the sadistic bastard that he is, decided to grab me before I could go. He fondled my breasts and ran his hands all over me while poor Loki got electrocuted. Then once Tom was happy with his groping of me, he stepped back to press the button on the obedience disk and Loki pounced for me.

While I was slightly icked out at the thought of having sex while on my period, the orgasms helped a _lot_ with my cramps.

Tom stayed to watch, jerking himself off the entire time until Loki’s knot eventually went down and he was able to pull out of me.

‘I’m sure those orgasms helped greatly with your pain too.’ He chuckled wickedly before departing upstairs.

I ignored his comment and went to the bathroom, glad to be able to clean myself up and put on some god damn underwear. I couldn’t wait to be able to wear clothes properly again. If I ever got out of here.

  
I was so relieved when my time of month was over. But it was horrible knowing that would happen again next month. But I tried to hope that we would be free by that time and not have to worry. But as the days dragged by, it was looking bleaker for the two of us.

One morning, I was woken to a really restless Loki. He was thrashing about on the bed, grumbling too. Then suddenly he woke up and rushed to the bathroom, crashing against the doorframe on the way. It was like he was in pain.

I quickly got out of bed and ran through to see if he was ok, to see what was wrong. But when I entered the bathroom, my eyes widened.

I was no longer looking at a frost giant.

But an Asgardian.


	6. Shocking revelations

I had no idea what to do apart from stare, wide eyed and mouth open in utter shock at seeing Loki as an Asgardian.

He was crouched over to start, but when he stood up I felt my cheeks go bright red. I wasn’t entirely sure why. Perhaps because he was still naked after all, as was I. It just seemed, _different_. Even though it was still  _him._

He had the same eyes, although different colour. They were now a beautiful shade of green with a hint of blue. His hair was the same, so was the features on his face. He was the same height wise, still imposing over me. But his skin was normal, like mine. He no longer had ridges and markings covering him. His cock wasn’t that much smaller, just missing the knot at the base. I quickly looked back up at his face, not wanting to be caught staring at his genitals.

‘L… Loki?’ I stuttered out, slowly moving closer towards him.

His eyes locked on mine and it was as if time itself stood still. Then I heard his voice for the first time.

‘Tanya.’ He purred. It was deep, like velvet and my god was it sexy. Just like Tom’s but in a more  _god like_ way. If that was even a way to describe it.

He stumbled towards me, obviously feeling weary after the change. I stood still when he reached up, cupping my cheek. I couldn’t believe how warm his skin felt, like normal. I had become so accustomed to his cold skin of his frost giant form.

‘I’m so sorry.’ He sounded so broken.

‘It’s ok. It’s not your fault.’ I gave him a smile, but that didn’t save a tear from rolling down his cheek.

I reached up and wiped it away with my thumb. ‘What happened? Why are you like this suddenly?’

Loki gently took my hand and he took us back in to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed I could tell he was sore and exhausted.

‘I’ll start from the beginning. It’s about time you know the truth…

I came to Earth after I heard someone here was portraying me in Midgardian films. I was intrigued to meet Tom. It started off well, we got along. I helped him out with the newer films. But one day I discovered a dark secret he was hiding… A girl, in  _this_ basement. She had been locked in here for weeks, he was using her for his own pleasure. She was a fan, originally. So fell right into his trap with ease.’ Loki sighed, running a hand down his face before continuing.

‘I was about to help her get out when Tom came down and found me here. He had previously planted this damn obedience disk onto me without my knowledge. Before I could get the girl away, he electrocuted me. Then before I knew it, he was injecting me with a serum he got from Odin knows where and I turned into my frost giant form. But without my powers and unable to change back to  _this.’_

‘What happened to the girl?’ I asked, but I wasn’t entirely sure if I really wanted to know or not.

‘I don’t know. He kept me down here with her, knowing that my Jotun instincts would take over and the sadistic bastard liked to watch me rape the poor girl. Then it became an obsession with him. He would constantly rile me up to have sex with her. But one day, the serum stopped working, I turned back about two weeks later. But Tom wasn’t happy. He did the same again, electrocuted me and injected me with more. But when I came round, the girl was gone.

Then a few days later a new girl came to join me and the cycle repeated itself…  _Three_  times. Each time I turn back, it takes longer and longer. It gets more difficult each time. I don’t know where he is getting the serum from or how it works against me. I don’t know what he did to the poor girls… But I  _do_  know that I don’t want to risk you getting hurt. I can’t lose you. You’re the only one that has been kind to me and shown me compassion. Though I can’t blame the other girls, not with what I did to them… What I do to you.’ Loki cupped my cheek softly in his hand, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I couldn’t believe what he told me.

‘Do you not have your magic now? Now that you aren’t a frost giant?’

‘No. I’m too weak after changing back, not strong enough. I don’t know how long it would take to get my strength fully back.’ He said sadly and looked down at his hands. ‘I am always forced back before I can even attempt to teleport out of here.’

‘What will we do? How will we get out of here?’ I sobbed, unable to keep myself calm anymore.

I had known all along that Tom was a psycho. But I never realised quite to this extent… What  _did_ he do with all those other girls? It made my stomach lurch to even think about it.

‘I don’t know. But I cannot stay in this form, I can’t risk Tom taking you away. To keep you safe, I will need to change back until we can find a way out.’

‘Can you do that?’

‘Yes. A Jotun is my natural form. It is changing to this that takes the energy out of me, even more so fighting against a serum… I want you to know, I am truly sorry for what I do to you… For what  _he_ is doing to you. We’re both monsters and you don’t deserve this.’ Loki’s eyes were watering, it was breaking my heart.

‘No. You are  _not_ a monster.’ I held his face in my hands. ‘Tom is the monster here, not you. I know it’s your instincts to want to protect me, to be possessive when he has…  _You know_.’ I gulped. ‘You do not need to apologise, Loki.  _Ever_.’

He put his hand over mine and turned his face into it to kiss my palm. ‘You are too kind, Tanya.’ He whispered.

But we heard the deadbolt upstairs opening. Both our eyes widened in fear. He changed back to his Jotun form within a second, his skin under my palms turned cold.

I was dragged onto the frost giants lap, his arms around me tightly while he started snarling at Tom when he appeared.

‘I’ve just brought breakfast.’ He was clearly not happy with the way Loki was acting as usual.

Tom put the plates down on the table and then stared at us, as if waiting for something.

‘What?’ I snapped.

‘You could at least say thank you for bringing food.’ Tom grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Thanks for the food. Thanks for raping me most days and also thanks for harming Loki all the time. Oh and THANKS for kidnapping me too!’

Tom just narrowed his eyes at me in response. He said nothing else and left us to it, to both of our relief.

I turned to look at Loki, who was still holding me tightly. ‘I’m guessing it’s safer for you to just stay in this form, instead of risking changing back, isn’t it?’

He nodded sadly.

I sighed and put my head in against the crook of his neck. His hands glided soothingly over me, in circles on my back and up to stroke the back of my neck. A move that he discovered made me melt and tremble in delight.

It took a while for me to wrap my head around everything that Loki told me. Now I knew for certain that Tom was just a psycho in general. But I did wonder if he had a motive underneath it all. Though I doubted it.

Who would suspect the sweetest, kindest actor there was? No one. That’s what gave him such a good cover, no one would believe it. Even if those girls had just been let go, would anyone believe them? Would anyone believe me if I ever got out? I guess I had Loki by my side as proof. But I wasn’t even sure whether Loki would want to stick around with me if we got out.

I mean, sure, he seemed to like me a lot. But we were trapped here with only each other for company. But once we were free,  _if_  we ever get free, it would be a different story for sure. A Prince and a God wouldn’t want anything to do with me.

And I found that the thought of that made me a little sad…

  
Another week passed and I was sure I was starting to go insane myself. Just seeing the same four walls day in and day out was starting to really get to me.

I couldn’t stop throwing up one morning. I thought purely because I was sick of the situation I was in, or perhaps I just genuinely was ill.

But when I returned to bed that morning, Loki suddenly shifted and sat up over me, alert.

‘Loki?’ I frowned. ‘What’s wrong?’

His eyes narrowed and he pushed the blanket away, leaning down to my abdomen he sniffed my skin. His eyes widened, and a big smile spread on his face. Then one of his large hands covered my tummy and he looked at me, with the happiest look I’d ever seen on his face this entire time.

‘What… What is it?’ I looked down at his hand, then back at his face.

Then it clicked.

Oh no.

‘Oh god… I’m pregnant?’ I gasped.

Loki nodded enthusiastically.

‘Is… Is it yours? Can you tell?’ I asked quickly.

Again he nodded with the same enthusiasm.


	7. Risks

I had no idea how to take it.

On the one hand I was mortified. I didn’t want a child, not yet anyway. This was NOT supposed to happen. But then on the other hand, I was  _so_  relieved that it wasn’t Tom’s. That would have made this nightmare complete.

Loki was certain it was his. I asked him enough times and he kept assuring me without words that it was indeed his baby. How he knew I had no idea. But I assumed it was to do with being a frost giant. He could sense and smell it.

If I thought Loki was gentle and attentive to me before, oh boy was I wrong. Now he was even more gentle and protective over me.

In case of Tom coming down, he was constantly right by my side. Even when I went to take a shit, which was  _not_ flattering. After arguing, well  _grunting_ from him and arguing from me, I gave in and just had him turn around and not look. It was pretty humiliating, but deep down I understood why. He was scared that Tom would harm me or the baby…

We had no idea how Tom would react once he found out. But that’s what made us realise we  _had_ to get out. Sooner than later. We couldn’t hang around anymore, for the baby’s sake more than anything.

Loki had his arms wrapped tightly around me and held me in against him when Tom came downstairs. He was not happy to find that Loki had me in his grasp again that day.

‘Enough of this, Loki. Move away from her or else I will still press this.’ Tom held up the remote, but Loki didn’t budge.

‘I’m sick, Tom. I really need to see a doctor.’ I blurted out quickly, as part of our plan.

Tom narrowed his eyes at me. ‘Sick? You don’t look sick.’

‘I’ve been throwing up all day and have the worst diarrhoea. Seriously, it feels like the ring of fire on my ass right now. If you want proof, the bathroom’

‘ENOUGH! I don’t want proof. Disgusting.’ Tom hissed, scrunching his nose up at the thought.

I had a feeling that would work.

‘Fine. I will get a doctor to come and check you over. But you know the rules, any funny business and your friend here will be electrocuted.’ Tom warned, pointing at Loki.

‘I know. Thank you.’ I nodded.

Loki and I both knew that with Loki acting more possessive of late will have helped for Tom to believe that I was ill, because of Loki’s instincts it would be natural of him to want to protect me more when I was in a weaker state.

Tom came back down an hour later.

‘The doctor will be here in ten minutes. You better come upstairs. But again, any funny business and you will be in trouble.  _Both_  of you.’ Tom snarled. ‘Loki, you will stay here and not make a sound. If I hear so much as a peep out of you, you know what will happen.’

Loki let out a snarl, but he still nodded to show he understood.

I knew that Loki wasn’t entirely happy with part of our plan where I went upstairs with Tom, alone. I wasn’t overly happy about it either, but we had no other choice if we wanted to try and escape.

When Tom took me upstairs, I tried to sneakily take in my surroundings again. Tom locked the basement door to make sure Loki couldn’t come up after us.

‘If the doctor asks, you are my wife. Do not try anything funny.’ Tom said firmly to me. He walked over to me and took a fistful of my hair. ‘Understand?’

‘Yes.’ I hissed.

‘Good girl. Now go sit down.’ He said in a clipped tone.

I went to sit down, then I clutched my stomach and groaned. ‘Oh shit. I need the bathroom.’ I said urgently, and I rushed back towards the basement door but Tom grabbed my arm and quickly guided me out of the room and to a door that was on the other side of the hall.

He ushered me into the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief as I locked the door quietly, hoping to get a small amount of privacy even for a short while.

I looked around the bathroom and had a quick search through the cupboards. I just needed to find something that would buy me a little time…

Then my eyes landed on a razor. It was better than nothing. I managed to get the small blade out but then I had to think of where to put it. Since I was still without clothing… Shit, clothing. I really hoped that Tom was going to give me  _something_ to wear if the doctor was coming.

The only place I could hide the razor was in my mouth, luckily it was small enough so that’s what I opted for. I just hoped that Tom wouldn’t find out…

Flushing the toilet, to make it sound like I had used it, I then unlocked the door and stepped out. Tom was there, waiting for me. He narrowed his eyes at me, arms crossed over his chest. ‘Feeling better?’

I nodded and mumbled a  _yes._ I was lucky he never asked anything more and just guided me back through to the living room. To my relief there was clothes looked out for me. Granted it was just a pair of knickers and a night gown, but it was better than nothing. Obviously.

It took all my strength and concentration not to cut my tongue on the blade as I kept it as steady as possible.

‘Get dressed. Wouldn’t want you to give the doctor a heart attack, now would we?’ He sneered and motioned at the clothes.

I grabbed them quickly and was happy to put them on. Still keeping quiet, the blade on my tongue was starting to get annoying but I had to keep it there. I could feel Tom’s eyes on me constantly while I put the night gown on. It made me feel just as vulnerable as when I was naked.

‘Sit.’ Tom demanded and pointed to the couch.

‘I’m not a dog.’ I hissed, managing to keep my mouth closed enough so he wouldn’t see the blade.

‘I will not tell you again.  _Sit.’_ He pushed my chest, making me fall back onto the couch even though I didn’t exactly want to.

Tom turned his back on me when he walked to the adjoining kitchen. I quickly slipped the blade out of my mouth and hid it down the front of my knickers. Thinking it should be safe there for now, as long as I moved carefully.

He returned with a glass of water for me. I was suspicious of why he was being reasonably kind, for Tom anyway. It wasn’t like him.

‘I don’t want you to dehydrate on me.’ He said coldly.

I rolled my eyes but said nothing, taking the glass from him I downed it in one go. Having had the blade in my mouth for a while hadn’t helped with my thirst.

The doorbell rang which made me jump, and I wasn’t sure whether I was relieved or more nervous at the fact the doctor had arrived.

Before going to answer it, Tom was suddenly on front of me and gripped my face roughly. ‘Last warning, _behave_.’ He growled.

I nodded meekly in response. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t entirely trust me, but he didn’t have any choice now. So he went off to let the doctor in.

Part of me thought how easy it would be to run to the door and escape or beg the doctor for help. But then I knew that Loki would still be trapped. I couldn’t leave him. And I couldn’t exactly let the doctor see him either, not in his Jotun form anyway. It would make Tom’s side of the story more believable, as I knew for a fact that he would have some story made up ready in his mind for such a situation like this.

So, I would bide my time and carry out the plan that Loki and I had. It was our only option… For the both of us.

The doctor came in and she checked me over, asked about my symptoms. I told her it was just diarrhoea and some sickness really. She still took my temperature and checked my blood pressure, telling me it was a bit higher than normal. Though I wasn’t surprise with that considering the position I was in.

Tom acted like the perfect gentleman. Sitting next to me, holding my hand and rubbing my back reassuringly. He put on a damn good act on front of the doctor. I guess he wasn’t a great actor for nothing after all.

The doctor gave me some antibiotics just in case I had a bug that was difficult to get rid of. She told me to rest and get plenty of fluids. Then Tom went to show her out.

I quickly took the blade and slipped it back into my mouth. Knowing that my clothes would probably be taken away as soon as the front door was locked again.

And I was right. Tom had me strip down, I could see the growing bulge in his pants. But he thought I was ill so didn’t attempt to touch me, thankfully. Maybe he was still partially human after all with a bit of a heart. He marched me back downstairs and told me that he would be back later with food and my tablets to take.

As soon as he disappeared, Loki circled his arms around me and looked me over, making sure I was ok. His large cool hand splayed across my tummy in a possessive manner.

‘We’re fine.’ I assured him, covering his hand with my own.

I then slipped the blade out of my mouth and held it up to show him. ‘This was the best I could find. But I think it will work for our plan.’

He nodded in agreement with me.


	8. Fighting for freedom

We waited patiently, yet anxiously, for Tom to return. So we could put our plan into action and we could only hope and pray that it would work. It was our last chance…

Loki held me close on his lap, softly rubbing my tummy in soothing circles. I could tell he was anxious too, and worried for mine and the baby’s safety. But he and I both knew all too well that we  _had_ to get out of this place.

It was just a shame it took us this long to form a plan that would hopefully work. But suddenly having a baby in the equation made your mind think differently.  _Much_ differently.

When we heard the familiar sound of the bolt opening from the top of the stairs, my heart started racing like crazy. I looked at Loki and nodded, he nodded back at me.

I knew he wasn’t happy with this part of our plan, I wasn’t either, but we had to do it for it to work. We only had one shot at this, we had to do it right.

Tom came halfway down the stairs, then I let out a loud scream. That caused him to come running down. Loki had me pinned against the wall, a hand around my neck as he snarled and threatened me with his teeth.

Tom looked shocked at Loki’s apparent rage and sudden abuse towards me.

‘LOKI! STOP!’ He shouted, pulling out the control.

Loki snarled and let go of me as he turned to face Tom. That’s when Tom pressed the button to electrocute him. I pretended to cry hysterically and I ran over to Tom. To his surprise, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face into his chest.

‘What happened…’ He trailed off when I quickly grabbed the blade from my tongue and I first used it against his side to distract him, then I slashed at his wrist. He let go of the control with a cry as he started to bleed. I grabbed the control and tossed it to Loki, who quickly pressed a button that released the obedience disk from his neck. Letting out a relieved groan he pulled the small disk from his neck.

His eyes turned darker and he let out a ferocious snarl that I’d never heard from him before as he glared at Tom.

Tom’s eyes widened in fear, realising that he no longer had control over Loki. Who was a furious frost giant… He raised up as tall as he could, completely towering over Tom and I. But I rushed to Loki’s side and he instantly wrapped one of his long arms around me, hoisting me against his side.

Tom was holding onto his wrist that was still bleeding. He scampered backwards until he could go no further. Loki stepped closer to him, with me still firmly at his side. I knew that Loki wanted to rip him to shreds. And part of me wanted to allow him to do that, but I knew it wouldn’t be right. No matter what Tom did to us both, we had to be the better people here. He was already hurt, to an extent.

‘Loki. We need to get out of here,  _now_.’ I said to him, turning into his body and putting my hand up on his chest. ‘Think about the baby.’ I said softly.

Loki stopped moving and glanced down at me, his eyes softening slightly. Then he looked back at Tom and snarled. Tom looked shocked upon hearing what I said.

‘Baby? So, you’re  _not_  ill?’

‘No. I am pregnant, with Loki’s child. And  _you_ are  _not_ going to keep us here any longer.’ I snapped at him.

A flash of anger flitted in Tom’s eyes, but it didn’t last long. Loki approached him again and put his hand out, though Tom just stared at him.

‘Give us the key.’ I said.

Tom’s nose scrunched up angrily, he was about to argue back but Loki grabbed his neck and lifted him up against the wall firmly. Tom grabbed at Loki’s forearm to try and get free, but Loki squeezed in warning.

‘ALRIGHT!’ Tom squeaked out, losing his breath.

‘Loki.’ I said firmly, not wanting him to kill the actor.

Loki released Tom’s neck and Tom scrambled to get the key out of his pocket. It was amazing how useless and scared he was now, now that he no longer had control over Loki. I was half tempted to put the disk on him to see how he liked it for a change.

Loki grabbed the key off Tom, turned to me and took my hand. The two of us rushed upstairs and I closed the door behind us. I locked it then turned to Loki. He looked at me with confusion as to why I locked the door.

‘He will be found soon enough, I’m sure. His manager or someone will come along. We need time to get out of here and away!’

Loki nodded in agreement.

‘Can you change back? Or are you still recovering from the last time?’ I asked and he nodded sadly. ‘Alright. Well we need clothes anyway.’ I said sheepishly as I grabbed his hand and dragged him through Tom’s house.

We found his bedroom and I found my old clothes I’d been wearing when Tom first trapped me here. I put them on quickly while Loki rummaged through Tom’s wardrobe and found a shirt to put on. It wasn’t big enough though, so he wasn’t able to shut the buttons. But I found a large coat that covered him up enough, along with a hat to hide his face more from the public. Then I grabbed a pair of jeans that just about fit him but was more like three quarter lengths.

‘It will have to do for now.’

I had another quick rummage around and managed to find Tom’s wallet. We were in luck, he had plenty of money that would do us for a while until we figured out what to do next. I shoved it all into my pocket then we went back downstairs. 

We had more luck as I found car keys. ‘Result!’ I grabbed them and out the door we went.

I stopped dead when we went out, it was weird feeling the sun on my face again and just breathing in fresh air once more.

Loki’s hand on my lower back brought me back to reality. I looked up at him to see he had a concerned look on his face.

‘Sorry… Just enjoying fresh air again.’ I sighed and took in a deep breath. ‘Let’s go!’

I pressed the car key and saw a jaguar not far down the road beep. So we ran to it before anyone saw us and Loki jumped in the passenger side while I got in the drivers side.

He looked at me with a confused and concerned look on his face.

‘No… I don’t have a licence.’ I admitted, his face dropped in horror and he reached out to grab my wrist before I could put the key in to turn on the engine. ‘But I do have a learner one… Or I used to. It’s ok, we just need to get out of London. Trust me.’ I pleaded him.

He reluctantly let go of my wrist. I almost laughed with the way he rushed to put on his seatbelt. But I did the same, not entirely trusting myself to drive considering how long it had been…

At first I was a bit rusty, the car bunny hopped half way down the road until I got the hang of it. Then I was able to get us both away from Tom’s place. It almost felt too good to be true, feeling freedom again. But the further away we got, eventually getting out of London too, the more I relaxed. When we were driving up the motorway at 70mph, I broke into tears but also couldn’t stop laughing.

Loki reached over and placed his hand on my thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. I could tell by the glistening of his eyes that he felt the same.

We did it.

We were finally free.


	9. Starting over

I clutched the towel and toiletries in my hands while I gazed upon the frost giant who was sound asleep on the large double bed in the hotel room. _Giant_  being the correct word in regards to how much space he took up of the bed.

But he looked the most peaceful I’d ever seen up until this point.

We’d driven for around 4 hours north of London before starting to run out of fuel, so we pulled in to a hotel at the side of the motorway and paid to stay for a week. We weren’t sure what our next plan was, we just needed to rest and get our heads back to normal first.

I had thought as soon as we got free that we would have went our separate ways. As I was sure he didn’t want anything more to do with me, not really. He was a God, a prince. Surely he would want to go back to Asgard. But there was no way he would want me to go with him. Although, now there was a baby to think about, I had no idea what was going to happen.

I had the feeling that he wanted to be a Dad. To be there for the child and raise them. But I wasn’t sure how involved he truly wanted to be. It was quite difficult to converse with a frost giant that couldn’t respond. I was going to have to wait until he was Asgardian again for that discussion.

The pang I felt in my heart when I thought about him leaving me was strong though. I wasn’t sure if it was purely because we’d been forced to live together in such confinements and conditions that was giving me these feelings… Or if I had genuinely fallen in love with him.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I took one last look at the sleeping beauty then went into the bathroom to shower.

I was about to lock the bathroom door, but for some reason it didn’t feel right to do so… Because after all, I had nothing left to hide from Loki. We’d been intimate in every way, heck I was carrying his child. It’s not like I feared him. It was Tom that was the monster all along, not Loki.

When I got in the shower, it felt like I was washing away all the bad stuff. Even though the memories would always remain, I felt cleaner than I ever had since it all started.

After spending time in the water, mulling over everything and getting clean, I then emerged and got myself dried off with the towel. I’d left my clothes out in the room, so I wrapped the towel around my body and left the bathroom.

When I stepped into the room, I froze on the spot. Loki was awake, but he was no longer a frost giant. He was back in his Asgardian form. Some of his strength and powers must have returned because he was wearing leather trousers that fit, along with basic royal Asgardian wear by the looks of it.

He sat up on the bed but turned his head when he heard me. When he laid eyes upon me, they lit up slightly. There was a sparkle in them that I’d not seen before. He stood up, suddenly making the room seem a lot smaller than it was, and he walked around the bed until he was stood on front of me.

I felt rather self-conscious for some reason, which was silly considering I’d been naked around him for months. I tightened the hold on my towel, wishing I’d taken my clothes into the bathroom with me so I wouldn’t feel quite so vulnerable.

‘Tanya.’ He started with, his voice once again startling me slightly at how beautiful it sounded. ‘I… I don’t know what to say.’ He furrowed his eyebrows, he looked as lost and confused as I felt.

‘We made it.’ I smiled shyly.

He smiled back at me. ‘We did. Thanks to you.’ He slowly reached out and touched my hand with the tips of his fingers, testing the waters. When I didn’t pull away from him, he curled his fingers around my wrist to hold me. ‘I am truly sorry, about everything.’

‘Loki… Don’t. Please. We’ve been over this. This wasn’t your doing.’ My voice cracked slightly. But it was true, he’d been through hell just as much as I had.

‘I will never forgive myself for it. Ever.’ He looked down then back up at my face while his thumb rubbed across my inner wrist gently. ‘I do understand if you never wanted to see me again… But I would love to be part of our baby’s life. To be a part of  _your_ life. If you will let me?’

‘Of course I will, Loki. You have nothing to forgive yourself for, this wasn’t your doing!’ I said again. ‘You are just as much of a victim as I am in this. Please, don’t punish yourself for it.’

‘You are too kind, Tanya. Even for keeping me calm when we were confronting Tom. If you weren’t there, I think I would have snapped his neck in half.’ He growled.

‘That’s exactly the kind of reaction he would want… Though he was down right terrified of you.’ I smirked.

Loki smirked too and chuckled. ‘Yes, he certainly was.’

I sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Loki moved with me and sat next to me. ‘I don’t know what will happen next. I mean, I certainly never expected to be pregnant at this age. I don’t even know how I will cope being a mother. But I always believe in things happening for a reason. And if we were meant to be together, then we will be. But if not, then I know we will still be close. After what we experienced together, it would be difficult not to be… It’s just difficult trying to see what will happen in the next year or so. I don’t want to give you false hope by saying I want to be with your forever… Because I know that being in the position we were, it’s made us both see one another through rose tinted glasses.’

‘I understand, completely. And I agree. It is too soon to decide or know what will happen in the future. But do know, that I will always be here for you. And our child. No matter what happens.’

‘Thank you. I will for you too.’ I smiled.

‘There is one thing I wish to ask.’ He turned to face me more, I kept quiet as I waited for his question.

‘Can we start again? I mean, I can’t exactly take the baby out of you.’ He chuckled. ‘But I wish to start again. This is me,  _this_ is who I am. Not the Jotun side of me. I wish to court you, to see how it goes. If you’d allow me to?’ He asked so sweetly when he took my hands in his and held them like they were the most precious thing in the world to him.

‘Well… I think it would be silly to completely  _start again._ As you say, since you can’t take the baby out of me.’ I smiled. ‘And considering we have to share a bed anyhow just now… But I do like the thought of being  _courted.’_

That put a big smile on his face. He reached up to cup my face in both of his hands and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead, making me feel all weak and fuzzy inside.

‘I uhm, better get dressed.’ I blushed and stood up, grabbing my clothes in the process. ‘We will need to go out and find a shop, I can’t keep wearing the same clothing every day.’ I sighed before disappearing into the bathroom.

But once I entered the bathroom, I looked down at my clothes to find they were freshly cleaned and had changed into others. My eyes widened and I rushed back out, staring at Loki with my mouth agape. ‘Are your powers back?’

‘They are indeed.’ He purred, a sly smirk on his face. ‘Well, they are still building strength wise. But I feel practically back to normal now.’

I didn’t really know what to say. It was so… odd. In a sense. ‘That’s… good!’ I managed to say before backing into the bathroom to get dressed.

When I emerged ten minutes later, Loki was sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He was flicking through the TV channels, a look of disgust on his face.

‘What’s wrong?’ I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, so it was out of my way.

‘You know it’s bad when even in our hell hole prison we had more options for entertainment than we do in this hotel.’ He kept flicking through the few channels that were available.

‘At least we can leave whenever we wish. Maybe we could go to the cinema tomorrow.’ I suggested with a shrug.

‘Do we have enough cash?’ Loki gave up with the TV and turned it off.

‘Yeah. Tom has a shit load of money in his wallet. We should be fine for a while. But we do need to come up with a plan. I mean, do we contact the police? Would we be believed? Where do we go? What do we do?’ As I spoke, my voice got higher and higher as I realised we still had no idea what to do. That we were still trapped in a manner of speaking, until we thought of a plan.

‘Darling, breathe. It’s alright.’ Loki put his arm around me and he tugged me over to him, his strong arms around me was soothing. He rested his chin atop my head and rubbed my back in circles. ‘Don’t worry. We are free, that’s the main thing. We will figure it out, in time. We don’t need to rush.’

I knew he was right. I managed to calm down pretty quickly. Then a thought struck me. ‘I need to contact my parents! But what do I tell them? The truth? Or not?’ I leaned away slightly so I could look at Loki.

‘Hmm. Probably best to lie, for now anyway. You don’t want to worry them.’ Loki suggested, his hand was still gliding up and down my back soothingly.

‘Yeah… You’re right.’ I nodded. ‘What about Tom though. Do we do anything regarding contacting the police? What about the other girls?’

Loki paused for a moment, saying nothing as he thought things through. His hand moved up from my back to stroke through my still damp hair. But it felt nice. ‘I somehow think the police would be more inclined to take Tom’s side than ours. He will have a backup story for sure. I am afraid to say that whatever happened to the girls, it will be too late now either way. We can only hope that he did just set them free.’

I sighed and looked down, but I knew that Loki was right.

We spent some time just talking things through. Discussing our options and we ordered takeaway to be delivered to the room. It was nice to have some proper junk food again. I’d really missed Chinese food. It was my favourite.

‘I never realised that you could pack away so much food.’ Loki said teasingly when I grabbed more prawn crackers to shove down my gob.

‘You’re just as bad. You’ve had two starters, three main courses and two full tubs of rice!’ I said in defence, making him laugh.

‘Touché!’ He grinned a toothy grin, letting me see his pearly white teeth. God, was there anything that wasn’t perfect about him?

When we decided to call it a night, I went to the bathroom to get changed into a night gown I’d grabbed from Tom’s. It was the same one I’d worn when the doctor was there, but it was better than nothing.

I went back into the bedroom and saw Loki had stripped down naked apart from a pair of leather boxers. I halted for a second, taking him in. But when he looked up at me and our eyes met, I felt my cheeks turn bright red. When his eyes raked down my body, I felt a little vulnerable for some reason. Which was silly, considering I was carrying his child.

Scurrying over to the bed, I quickly jumped in and pulled the blanket up. Loki got in and chuckled as he turned onto his side, facing me. I couldn’t keep looking at him, so I lay on my back and tried to focus on the roof. But I was very hyper aware of him right next to me.

‘Are you alright, sweetheart?’ He asked softly.

‘Yep.’ I gulped, nodding.

He didn’t believe me. Because I felt his long fingers stroking down my cheek, he then hooked my chin and turned my face towards him.

‘Your cheeks are bright red, pet. Are you  _sure_ you’re alright? You’re not coming down with anything, are you?’ He asked, though he knew full well what it was. Even as he pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. ‘Come to think of it, you’ve been flushed a lot since we got here and not speaking as much.’

I gulped before answering him. ‘I… I just… It’s kind of different. I mean, I was used to you being a frost giant. Not really saying much.’ I said shyly. ‘Now, you’re  _you_ again. Which is great, don’t get me wrong. It’s just like we are starting all over again. You are a god and a prince too, after all.’ I rambled.

‘Are you saying that you preferred it when I was an animal?’ He smirked, teasing me.

‘No! No!’ I said quickly. ‘I like you like this. I mean, I like you  _either_ way… It’s nice being able to converse with you, though.’

Loki chuckled and stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers. ‘Good save.’ He winked, making me laugh.

‘It’s just going to take some time.’ I smiled shyly.

‘I know, darling. I know. For the both of us, I’d say.’ He smiled back at me.


	10. Popcorn and possessiveness

It took me a minute to remember where I was when I woke the following morning. But the familiar arms wrapped around me was soothing, even if they weren’t cold like they used to be.

Loki was still asleep when I managed to carefully slip out of bed without waking him. I went to freshen up in the bathroom then I got myself dressed. I had a look at the menu that offered breakfast, it was cheaper to go down and eat in the restaurant than to have room service. I was happy with that, it would be nice to be around other people as well, since it had been just Loki and I for such a long time.

While I was taming my hair, I heard Loki waking up behind me on the bed. I glanced round over my shoulder to see him sitting up and stretching. His muscles rippled as he did so, he was so lithe and I found myself slightly mesmerized while I watched him.

His gorgeous green eyes landed on mine and he grinned, catching me ogling him. A blush crept up my cheeks and I turned back around, continuing with my hair. ‘Morning, Loki.’

‘Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?’ I heard him get out of bed and his footsteps came towards me, only just audible against the carpet under his bare feet.

‘Yes, best sleep in a long time.’ I said honestly. I could sense him now stood right behind me, like his eyes were burning into the back of me while I brushed my hair. But I found the brush was suddenly plucked from my hand, before I had a chance to look round or say anything, he was gently brushing it for me.

‘Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?’ He purred, gliding the brush through my locks.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. ‘Uhm… No.’ I said quietly.

My heart was beating so fast, I could barely hear anything else. We’d been close before, but this felt oddly intimate for some reason.

‘Well, they should have. And you will most definitely have to become accustomed to hearing it every day.’ He finished with a kiss to the top of my head, making my heart soar. God, he was going to be the death of me with how sweet and affectionate he was being.

Plucking up the courage, I spun around to face him again. Having to tilt my head up a lot since he was very close to me and ridiculously tall. He smiled softly and hooked my chin with a finger, keeping me in place he bent his head down and kissed my lips.

His lips were gentle, my eyes fluttered closed so I could take in the feeling. When he realised I was enjoying it and that I  _wanted_ it, he deepened the kiss slightly. Only releasing me once I was well and truly breathless.

‘And your lips taste so sweet.’ He brushed his thumb lightly over my lower lip that was trembling.

Then my god damn stomach had to ruin the moment with a loud gurgle that sounded more like a wild animal. Luckily Loki found it amusing and he laughed.

‘Hungry?’

‘Yeah.’ I nodded sheepishly. ‘Sorry… Kind of ruined the moment.’

‘Not at all.’ Loki grinned and gave me another quick peck on the lips. I then merely blinked and he was dressed, his hair was also brushed and looking amazing as if bed head didn’t exist for him.

‘Let’s order room service. What do you fancy?’ He picked up the menu.

‘I thought we could go down to the restaurant? Since it’s a bit cheaper, I know we have a lot of money but that could disappear quick if we aren’t careful. And I thought it might be nice to be in public a bit again.’

‘We don’t have to worry about money. It’s simply paper, really. I can make copies with ease, darling. So don’t worry there. You’re a Queen and deserve to be treated so.’ Loki said determinedly, tickling under my chin, making me scrunch my shoulders up. ‘Besides, it might be best to stay under the radar for a while. Just in-case.’

I took a moment before answering, my mind was just completely gone and in awe at the God. ‘Oh, yeah. You’re probably right.’

We picked what we wanted and I called down to reception with our order. When the waiter arrived half an hour later with our food, Loki went to answer it. Having summoned on a black suit, instead of his Asgardian wear, not wanting to rouse suspicion. Though the waiter did look perplexed when he realised it was just two of us eating the banquet of food we ordered. It was enough to feed an army.

But between the two of us, we managed to get through pretty much all of it. Omelettes, bacon sarnies, toast, croissants and apple juice. It was delicious!

‘Oh man, that was amazing.’ I put my hands on my stomach and lay down on the bed with a groan. ‘At least I can use the excuse that I am eating for two now.’ 

Loki laughed as he lay down next to me on his side, he reached out to rest a hand on my stomach too. ‘That is true. You need to keep your energy up by eating plenty.’

‘We should get to a doctor at some point over the next few weeks. Get a scan to make sure everything is ok so far with the baby.’ I suggested and Loki nodded in agreement.

Later that day I managed to convince Loki to go out to the cinema. I wanted to get out of the room, feel a bit of our freedom. The cinema was the perfect place since no one would be paying any attention to the people around them. Everyone was there for one reason only, to watch a film in the dark. It was the perfect place to go.

We bought large popcorns and drinks, Loki almost had to juggle it all to carry it into the screen. We hadn’t been sat down for long when two guys came in and were seated next to us. I heard Loki growl low, deep from his chest, his arm sneaked around my waist and he pulled me as close as possible to him, almost hauling me onto his lap.

‘Loki?’ I whispered.

‘I don’t like the way he was looking at you.’ He whispered back to me, eyeing up the man over the top of my head with a glare.

His arm remained clamped around me for the duration of the film. I was sure that the couple were gay, so there was no way he would have been looking at me in any kind of suggestive way like Loki implied. But then again, you never know. Perhaps Loki was still on edge after what Tom did to me. It was no wonder, really.

It was nice to watch the film and feel like we had escaped for a short while into another world. It was a comedy so we laughed along with everyone else in the screen. After it was finished and the lights went up, the man next to me turned to face me when we were stood.

‘You look familiar. I’m sure I’ve seen you before.’ He said, frowning.

‘Really? I don’t recog’ I was cut off by Loki stepping in, putting me to the other side of him so that he was between myself and the guy.

‘We do not know you. I’d appreciate it if you would not bug my girl.’ His voice was stern and slightly dark, but I knew he was a bit possessive in nature, being a frost giant and all. Especially with me being pregnant.

The man certainly didn’t argue back with Loki or say anything else. He quickly scuttled away with the other guy he was with. Loki then took my hand and led me out of the screen.

‘What was that about?’ I questioned him when we got into the foyer.

‘I don’t like strangers.’

‘He was just mistaken. Obviously. It happens.’ I shrugged.

Loki just grunted in response, clearly not agreeing with me. I rolled my eyes but smiled, my over protective frost giant was still adorable. Even when he seemed a little grumpy.

I wrapped my arms around his arm as we headed to the exit. ‘Did you enjoy the film?’

‘It was rather good, for a Midgardian film.’ Loki smirked.

‘Are there films on Asgard?’ I asked.

‘No. We have plays though. Much better than the plays here.’

‘Have you ever been to a play while here?’ I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking the answer would be no. And I was right.

‘I have not.’

‘Then how do you know Asgardian ones are better?’ I challenged, grinning up at him.

Loki chuckled. ‘Because, my dear. Asgardians tend to be better at everything.’ He winked at me.

‘Oh yeah? I bet there’s  _something_ that we are better at.’

‘I highly doubt that, pet.’ He laughed.

  
When we returned to the hotel, we had gone through many things that perhaps humans were better at. But Loki had good comebacks for them all. Even though I was convinced already that Asgardians were better in general, I still wasn’t going to admit that to Loki. It was fun seeing a playful side to him, mischievous.

‘I better call my parents. They will be worried sick about me.’ I sighed, heading towards the hotel phone.

But Loki was by the phone in a flash, gently grabbing my wrist to stop me picking it up. ‘I do not think that is a wise idea, darling.’

‘Why not?’ I frowned.

‘We need to come up with a story first. To counter whatever lies Tom will have.’

‘Tom… Hopefully he will do or say nothing. It would be foolish if he did. I can’t not contact my parents.’

‘Give it a few more days. Wait until we move on from here, till we are further away from Tom. I just don’t want to risk him finding us again.’ Loki said, his voice wavering slightly as he raised my hand up so he could kiss the back of it.

I could tell he was still scared. It was to be expected, I was too.

‘I guess… We don’t know if he has more of that serum that was turning you.’ I sighed. ‘Alright. I’ll wait a few more days.’

‘Good girl. It’s for the best. We need to stay safe.’ He cupped my face and pressed his forehead against mine.

‘I will not lose you.’


	11. New home

We spent a few more days in the hotel. Barely going out, because of worry about being seen. Though I wasn’t entirely sure why, since Tom wouldn’t have a clue where we were. And besides, I was sure if Tom did find us again that Loki would be able to either teleport us away or use some of his magic to get us out of the situation. Not to mention how terrified of Loki Tom seemed to be once he had changed back.

There was one day on our last planned day to be there, we didn’t know where we were going to next, but Loki told me to stay put in the room while he nipped out for an hour. So, I just watched some boring TV while he was gone.

When he returned, he was beaming from ear to ear.

‘What is it?’

‘I’ve found us a home.’ He said excitedly, rushing over to me and grabbing my hands.

‘A home?’ I frowned, confused.

‘Yes. A lovely little cabin in the highlands. I’ve bought it outright now, paid cash. It is all ours. We will be safe there, Tom won’t find us.’ Loki smiled.

‘I… I didn’t realise we were going to be moving in together. Isn’t this all a bit too rushed? Shouldn’t we have a plan first, to find out where those girls are that Tom hurt. To tell my parents. We can’t just run away and hide!’ I was slightly concerned with Loki’s impulse of buying us a home.

‘Tom may be a human, but he is a human that would not be easy to win against. If he was to find us, he could make up any story he wants and have us be the ones in trouble. I can’t risk that happening. I don’t want you to be in harms way… If we move now, start a new life together. We can be free.’ Loki’s eyes were big and pleading, it was so difficult to say no.

I mean, why would I not want to start a life with him? We were going to have a baby together. And I did love him. Honestly, I couldn’t see that changing any time soon. Even if we had originally decided to take things a bit slow, it felt right.

But I was concerned at the fact there had been no word about Tom being locked in his own basement. I had been sure that it would have been reported. Paparazzi would have found out somehow or someone would have leaked it. But no, there was absolutely no word about Tom Hiddleston… I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I certainly hoped he hadn’t perished down there. I would never forgive myself if he had. But surely someone would have gone along eventually and found him. It’s not like someone such as Tom could go missing without arousing suspicion.

‘Alright. Let’s go. But once there, I’m calling my parents. I will tell them I fell in love and have… Eloped, or something.’ I laughed.

‘Excellent!’ Loki was giddy with excitement, it made my heart melt. He was just like a big puppy dog.

Before I got dressed, I turned the TV channel over and the news came up. My entire body froze when I heard a familiar voice on it.

Loki launched for the remote but I shouted at him not to. ‘WAIT! It’s Tom.’

He stopped and left it on the channel for me to see.

‘I know this seems crazy. But Loki is real, he came to me in his Jotun form and blackmailed me into finding him a girl. It was the only way to break a spell, he told me. He has since kidnapped and ran away with  _Tanya Vince_. If anyone has  _any_ sightings of her at all, please get in touch with the police. I believe she is in grave danger with Loki. She needs to be brought back home, safely, to her parents.’ Tom told a reporter.

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. So much for Tom being silent on us. I was classed as a missing person.

When I turned around to face Loki, he looked really concerned.

‘I can’t believe that asshole! What a bullshit story. HE is the one who kidnapped me, not you! HE is the one who is dangerous! Fucking hell... Loki, we need to contact someone, tell them the truth!’

‘No, darling. Please. They won’t believe us. It’s the matter of a monster over a human, and the human will always win.’ Loki cupped my face in his hands, he looked greatly concerned and scared. ‘I saw the news earlier, that’s why I was quick to find us somewhere safe to go to. We need to go now, get as far away from Tom as possible. Please, my love. I just want what is best for you and the baby.’ His eyes were watering, I felt my heart breaking for him.

‘Ok. Let’s go.’ I nodded. Though I felt bad, what would my parents think? I was still going to have to phone them and tell them the truth. That I was safe and sound, but Tom was the monster. Not Loki. I just hoped that they would believe me…

I felt warmed that Loki hadn’t told me because he wanted to protect me. He didn’t want me to worry or panic that Tom was going to find us again.

Loki was able to teleport us to the cabin in the woods. I still hadn’t decided whether that was the better way to travel or not. I guess in a way it was, because it saved a lot of time and also saved us driving around in a car that we had technically stolen. Thus, lessening the chance of us being caught.

‘That was weird.’ I said to Loki, but I was soon distracted by the cabin on front of me. ‘Oh, wow!’ It looked wonderful. Bigger than I originally thought a cabin would be.

I looked around my surroundings and wasn’t sure what I thought of the location though, we were surrounded by trees. ‘So, literally a log cabin in the woods?’ I turned back to face Loki.

‘We will be safe here, darling. There is a village six miles from here.’ Loki nodded to the right, in direction of said village.

‘How will we get there? We will need to get a car.’

‘We will get one, in time. In the meantime, I can teleport there to get us supplies. Don’t worry, Tanya. It will work out.’ He assured me, sliding his hand to my lower back to guide me into our new home.

 _New home._ I was still trying to wrap my head around it. It all had happened so fast, I certainly wanted to give things a try with Loki, but I never expected to be moving into a home with him this sudden.

As you walked in the door of the cabin there was a small porch, then that led into a mini hall. To the right was the living room and joined kitchen. Back in the hall, there were two bedrooms, the bathroom at the end of the hall and also a utility room.

It was lovely and cosy. I did really like it. But I wasn’t sure whether I could see myself there forever or not… But I knew it would be for the best until things with Tom calmed down, or until we came up with another plan to fight back against his ridiculous bullshit of a story.

Surprisingly, the two of us settled in pretty well. There was some food already there that Loki had prepared previously so I put my old cooking skills to the test and made us a chicken pasta dish.

Loki promised he would take me to the village in a couple of days’ time so I could get a phone signal to contact my parents, because there was no signal where we were and we had no phone either. We’d also go to the doctors too, to get a scan for the baby so we knew that all was going ok.

We were sitting on the sofa in the evening, sharing a cosy blanket and snuggling up together. Loki was stroking my back in soothing circles, almost drifting me off to sleep while he spoke. His voice was so soothing and dreamy.

‘Am I boring you, darling?’ He teased.

‘Not at all. I love your voice, it’s so soothing.’ I smiled and leaned against him more.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Then he took my chin and turned me towards him more so he could kiss my lips. While we kissed, my heart was thumping against my chest. His hands started to roam more, boldly sliding under my top to stroke across my bare skin. When he reached up and cupped my breasts, I let out a gasp and pulled back ever so slightly.

‘I, uhm. Would you mind if we waited a little longer before doing stuff like that? I just feel like I still don’t really want to rush it. I mean, I know we’ve done it already and I’m pregnant. But I just’ I was stopped talking by a soft kiss on my lips.

Loki smiled. ‘You don’t need to explain to me, my darling. We will take it as slow as you want. I understand.’ He spoke softly.

‘Thank you.’ I smiled.

That night I fell into a deep, comfortable sleep again with Loki’s arms around me protectively. I felt safe and loved with him. It felt right.


	12. Dream or reality?

_Soft but large hands slid down from fondling my breasts to my abdomen. He lightly stroked across my skin, his breath hot against my ear while he growled and purred softly._

_I squirmed under his touch, not exactly wanting him to stop yet also not sure if I wanted him to continue. But his hand moved further south, forcing its way between my thighs._

_I grabbed his forearm, clinging on as his fingers massaged slowly over my folds. Then slowly, they were parted and a finger dipped between them, teasing around me until I started to grow more and more aroused. I kept squirming and tried, weakly, to move his hand away but he didn’t yield._

_I moaned when he gently rubbed up over my clit, slowly working it up to peep out from hiding. When he touched it directly, I almost bucked off the bed. I could feel his firm body press against me from behind, moving in closer and the large bulge of his erection pressing against my lower back while he kept manipulating my clit._

_‘Mine.’ He growled, nibbling on my earlobe. But my entire body froze upon hearing that voice, it wasn’t Loki… It was very close to Loki’s voice, but no. It was most definitely Tom’s._

_I struggled in his grasp and tried to get away, but an arm around my waist held me firmly in place. Right where he wanted. His finger was relentless over my clit, which to my dismay was throbbing in delight under his touch._

_Whimpering I kept squirming, not wanting him to win. But when he dipped his finger lower, just merely penetrating my sopping entrance I knew I was done for. The obvious arousal was there, there was no hiding it._

_One of his fingers easily breached me and it curled forward to hit that sweet spot inside me. His thumb took over the stimulating of my clit, his movements firm and in rhythm._

_‘No… Please!’ I cried out, though I wasn’t sure if I actually wanted him to stop._

_‘You will come for me, darling.’ He demanded, becoming rougher with his administrations._

_‘Please stop this, Tom. Please.’ I cried, but my body was pressing down against him, trying to get his finger deeper. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to accept that I was wanting this._

_He gave my body what it wanted, he forced a second finger inside, filling me more and it felt heavenly. My mind started to shut down. I rolled over onto my back and spread my legs wide open like a whore, wanting it to feel better. Wanting to be pushed to the edge._

_‘Good girl.’ He rumbled, then he kissed me hungrily._

_My hips bucked up against his hand, his fingers curled and stroked deliciously over my g spot. His thumb on my clit was moving fast, then as I came, my eyes flew open and I screamed upon seeing who was now hovering over me._

_It wasn’t Tom, like the voice made me believe._

_It was Loki._

_He had a wicked grin on his face, but I could do nothing but scream again, though this time in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through me._

_  
_I shot up on the bed, screaming. Arms instantly went around me. ‘Shh, shh. It’s ok. It’s ok. You had a nightmare.’ Loki soothed me, stroking my hair.

My whole body was shaking, a mixture of fear and also, oddly, arousal. I could feel the wetness between my thighs. Had the nightmare just been  _that_ erotic? It didn’t make sense. But nothing made sense, I couldn’t stop shaking even with Loki stroking me softly.

‘It’s alright, darling. I’m here. You just had a nightmare is all.’ He kissed the top of my head repeatedly.

I said nothing, I couldn’t, but I did lean into him to accept his comfort. It took a while for my heart rate to ease back to normal, not to mention the throbbing heat that was still happening down there.

‘I… I need the bathroom.’ Loki released me and I went, on shaky legs, to the bathroom. I saw Loki watching after me, looking concerned.

My hands were still shaking when I splashed some cool water on my face and gripped the sink to try and ground myself again. It took a few minutes, but I managed to get my shit together. What did scare and confuse me though, was how real that dream had felt. I was _so_  wet, it was as if I had actually come. My clit was throbbing too, in the way it normally did when someone had been tantalising it so much.

I had to brush it off though. It was just a nightmare. Having them was to be expected considering what Loki and I had been through. I just never thought that nightmares could be so damn erotic. And I wasn’t sure what it meant with Loki being in it, as I had been so sure it was Tom.

Shaking my head, I went back to the bedroom to see Loki. I knew he was concerned. He opened his arms out to me, I crawled back on the bed and happily into his awaiting embrace.

‘Do you want to speak about it, pet?’ Loki asked quietly.

‘It was just a weird one. Tom was in it.’ I answered, burying my face into his neck. One of his hands splayed out across my tummy, protectively as he growled at the mention of Tom’s name.

‘Well, thankfully it was just a dream. Now, get some rest. It’s only 1am.’ He whispered.

Loki kept me in his arms until I dozed off again. Luckily, with no more dreams or nightmares in sight.

  
In the morning, Loki told me that the doctor was coming to the cabin at around 11.

‘Why don’t we just go to the village?’

‘After your nightmare, I thought it would be best that you just rest today. I don’t want you getting stressed at all, for your health or the baby’s.’ Loki kissed my lips then moved back to the cooker to finish off breakfast.

‘Ok… Well, tomorrow I’ll need to go to the village. I want to see around, get some air.’  

‘Of course, love.’ Loki nodded with a big smile.

Loki was welcoming when the doctor arrived. Though I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t overly happy about it being a male.

‘It would be better to get you in to the practice so we can scan you. But I can just give you a quick once over now to make sure there is nothing out of the ordinary.’ The doctor smiled warmly and sat down next to me on the sofa.

Loki hovered over him in an intimidating manner, keeping watch while the doctor took my blood pressure, temperature and asked me some questions about my general wellbeing.

‘Well, there’s nothing to worry about. I’d still recommend you pop down to the practice over the next few weeks. Then we can get a scan sorted.’ The doctor shook my hand and stood up, he turned to face Loki.

‘And congratulations to you both.’ He smiled, but I could tell he was a little on edge with the way Loki was acting.

‘Thank you.’ Loki smiled back and then showed him the way out.

I got up and went to grab my coat, I was just putting it on when Loki returned.

‘Where are you going?’ He frowned.

‘I just need some fresh air. I want to go for a walk through the woods. Coming?’

Loki raised an eyebrow at me, but then he nodded. ‘Yeah, why not. But I don’t want you over doing it. I know the doctor said you’re fine, but you still need to take it easy.’ He circled his arms around me.

‘I know. I will.’ I went up on my tiptoes to kiss his collarbone, because I couldn’t reach any higher up. That made him grin mischievously.

‘You’re so tiny.’ He chuckled.

‘No, you’re just so tall!’ I laughed and playfully hit his chest.

We went for a lovely walk through the woods. It was nice to get fresh air and to see some nature. There were a couple of squirrels obviously living in a nearby tree. They were cheeky and watching us from high up on the branches.

There was plenty of birds too and we even saw some deer in the distance.

‘This place is wonderful.’ I said excitedly.

‘It certainly is. I think we will be very happy here.’ Loki rubbed my back and smiled at me.

‘I think so too.’

Well, I certainly hoped so. But there was one thing still niggling at me. And that was Tom. Was he still looking for us? Why was he making up so much lies? Why did he do it all in the first place? I wasn’t sure if I would be able to settle until I knew the answers to those questions.

But I didn’t know if I was ever going to get them.


	13. Trying to escape?

Things were… Well, not really changing with Loki and I. Though part of me was getting antsy, perhaps a bit of cabin fever.

Every time I suggested we went to the village, so I could call my parents or we could just wander around and look at the few shops there, Loki would come up with an excuse not to go yet. Telling me we would go in a few days, but that never seemed to come.

He was super attentive with me, almost to the point of obsessive. Which again, I wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not really. I still didn’t feel comfortable going further with him than just kisses and cuddles, but he never pressured me into doing more, to my relief. I wasn’t sure why I didn’t feel ready, there was something in the back of my mind that just wouldn’t let me relax in that way yet.

Perhaps I was still getting used to Asgardian Loki, after being so used to him as a frost giant.

‘I’m going to the village to get us a few supplies. I won’t be long. You should stay here and rest, love. I’ve heard there’s some goings on too, so I will investigate that.’ Loki said as a haze of green shrouded him and his Asgardian clothing turned into mortal clothes.

‘I’ve been resting for weeks now, Loki. Can’t I come with you? I’ve been dying to see the village.’ I put my arms around his waist and fluttered my eyelashes up at him.

He smirked down at me and kissed the tip of my nose. ‘No, love. It’s safer for you to stay here. I’m worried in-case Tom has tracked us down. Once I find out what’s going on in the village, and it’s safe, then I’ll take you there next week.’

I rolled my eyes and sighed. ‘Alright, fine. But I’m going to go for a walk, I want to see if the deer are there again.’

Loki frowned. ‘No, stay inside. If Tom  _is_ in the area, it might not be safe to go out.’

‘Alright. You’re too paranoid though.’

‘Your safety is worth being paranoid over, love.’ He cupped my face in his hands. ‘I won’t be long. Once I come back, then we can go for a walk together, alright?’

‘Ok.’ I nodded.

He gave me a sweet, loving kiss before leaving. Vanishing right on front of my eyes.

‘Show off.’ I muttered with a smile.

Flopping down on the sofa with a sigh, I thought about what to do until he returned. But I couldn’t think of anything  _to do._ I really wanted to go outside. What was the point of us having gained our freedom back if we couldn’t enjoy it? We couldn’t live in fear for the rest of our lives.

So I got up again, grabbed my coat and went outside. Loki would probably be at least half an hour, so I’d just wander around nearby until he got back. Then we could go further.

I locked the door when I left and made my way towards where the squirrels normally were, it wasn’t too far from the cabin. I saw them running up and down the tree, gathering nuts from the feeder that Loki and I had put up the other day to help feed them.

There was a large rock nearby so I sat down to watch them quietly. They were so damn cute, scurrying around and playing together. It actually made me feel warm and fuzzy inside thinking that I actually lived here. I could come out and watch these little guys every day if I wanted to.

Once the squirrels disappeared higher up into the trees, I got up and had a small wander around. Then I heard footsteps rushing towards me. I turned around to see Loki coming towards me, looking half scared yet half angry too.

‘Tanya!’ He growled when he reached me, he grabbed my upper arms tightly. ‘I told you to stay inside!’

I was startled at the tone of voice he used and the way he had approached me and was gripping my arms. ‘Loki! I just came outside for a walk, it’s ok.’

‘No! It is not ok! I told you to stay inside!’ He grabbed my wrist and started leading me back to the cabin. ‘Lucky for you, the ruckus in the village isn’t Tom. But still, you could have put yourself in danger. For what? A walk?’

‘Loki, stop. You’re scaring me.’ I tried tugging my hand away, but his grip around my wrist tightened.

I was ignored until we got back inside the cabin. Only then did he let me go. I glared up at him, appalled at how he was acting.

‘What the hell?’ I snapped, stepping back from him a bit.

‘I told you stay inside until I returned.’ He chastised.

‘I wasn’t that far from the cabin, Loki. I get you’re worried about Tom finding us, but he won’t. We are in the middle of nowhere!’ I flailed my arms about.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose before replying. ‘I just panicked. When I came back here to find you missing, so many bad things ran through my mind. Please, don’t scare me like that again.’ Loki picked up my hands and cradled them before bringing them up to his lips.

‘Sorry, I didn’t think. But I’m fine.’ I assured him with a smile.

  
The following day, I really wanted to go into the village. But Loki  _still_ wasn’t keen. 

‘Why don’t you want me going there?’ I asked, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

‘It’s just risky, love. Your face is plastered all over the newspapers. Your parents must be involved with Tom now, since he has a photo.’ Loki frowned in concern, then he pulled me onto his lap.

‘All the more reason for me to contact them! So I can tell them the  _truth._ They could come visit us, see for themselves. Meet you, get to know you. Learn that you’re not the monster Tom is making you out to be.’ I cupped his cheek softly.

He placed his hand over mine and closed his eyes, sighing. ‘I don’t know, sweetheart. If you tell your parents where we are, then Tom might follow. He might be keeping a close eye on them, hoping they would lead him right to us.’

I wanted to say  _you worry too much,_ but I didn’t think that would go down very well…

‘I  _do_ see where you’re coming from. But my parents would be ecstatic to be grandparents. I know they’d want to know that I am safe too. Surely a quick trip into the village won’t do any harm. Please, Loki.’ I finished with a kiss on his lips, hoping to sweeten him up.

‘No, Tanya. It’s too dangerous.’ He said firmly, his tone sounded all final.

But I wasn’t so sure, I couldn’t shake this weird feeling off.

Why was I starting to feel like I was being trapped all over again? But part of me thought that was ridiculous to even consider. After all, Loki was as much a victim as I had been.

Although, later that day I was really starting to question it…

Loki was having an afternoon nap and I decided to go for a walk. But when I went to leave, the door was locked. I looked high and low for the key, but couldn’t find it anywhere. Normally we left it above the door on the small ledge, but it wasn’t there…

I quietly went to the bedroom door, Loki was still sound asleep. I couldn’t shake the horrible, twisting feeling in my stomach.

Glancing around the room, I couldn’t see anything obvious as to where the key might be. Backing away, I went back to the porch and had another search. Loki’s Midgardian coat was hanging up, so I searched the pockets but still nothing.

Then I was startled by the firm voice behind me.

‘Trying to escape, are we?’  


	14. The truth

‘Trying to escape, are we?’

I let out a screech as I spun around, Loki was stood there with his arms folded over his chest. He didn’t look impressed.

‘Jesus, Loki. You scared me!’ My hand was over my heart that was racing like crazy. ‘Escape? I was just wanting to get some fresh air. But the key is missing, do you know where it is?’ I tried to keep my voice normal, like I wasn’t nervous.

Loki raised an eyebrow at me and began taking large, intimidating steps towards me. He reached me with two of them, I was backed into a corner. I don’t know why I backed away, or why I was feeling extremely nervous and even a little bit… scared.

‘Loki…’ My voice wavered, I couldn’t sink any further back into the wall though.

‘Are you scared of me, pet?’ Loki closed in on me, his hands at either side of the wall, trapping me in.

‘You  _are_ scaring me right now. Yes.’ I squeaked. ‘Where’s the key? I just want some fresh air.’ I tried to sound confident, but that was difficult.  _Really_ difficult with Loki. It was one thing trying to stand up for myself against Tom, a human. But Loki, of course, was no human.

‘I told you, you need to keep safe.’ He reached down to my face and I flinched. He paused momentarily, his hand almost at my cheek, then he continued and just stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I could see the hurt in his eyes from my reaction.

‘This doesn’t feel right, Loki. We can’t stay hidden here forever. I need to see my parents. I need some time, to think things through. We’ve been through a lot.’ I said quickly. Trying to get myself away from him but also not freak him out. Perhaps this was just his way of dealing with what happened, becoming over protective and paranoid.

He tilted his head to the left, his hand slid down from my cheek to my chest and then down further until he was resting his hand across the swell of my tummy.

‘You aren’t going anywhere, pet. I need to keep you safe. You _and_  our baby.’

‘You can’t keep me here, Loki. I’ve been locked up enough. Come on, we fought hard to get our freedom back. Please, don’t be like this.’ I whimpered, tears started to form in my eyes.

He said nothing for a minute, like he was pondering on what to say.

‘You’re right. I did fight hard to get my freedom back.’ He clicked his tongue. ‘And I am not going to let you jeopardise that. You are to stay in here.’ He growled, stepping away from me he went into the kitchen.

‘What? Loki? What do you mean,  _your_ freedom? Why are you doing this? You know how it felt being stuck down in that basement, this is no different! You can’t do this to me, I’m carrying your child.’ I stormed after him, to find him starting to prep dinner. ‘I thought you loved me.’ My voice broke slightly.

‘I  _do_ love you, darling. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. If you didn’t love me. That’s why I am doing this, for you… For  _us._ Trust me, it’s for the best. Don’t you trust me?’ He turned back to face me, but didn’t come close.

‘I…  _Did_ , trust you. But now, I don’t know what to think. How can you expect me to trust you when you’re acting so weird? So like Tom!’ I snapped.

His eyes darkened then. I had a feeling that was the wrong thing to say. He launched towards me and grabbed my arm roughly before I had a chance to flee.

‘Ow! Loki, let go!’ I tried pulling free but he kept me in place.

‘I am nothing like that pathetic mortal of a man. He couldn’t even bring himself to lure you in without my interference.’ He hissed.

It took me a moment to click with what he said, for it to sink in. ‘To lure me in? What are you on about?’ I frowned, my struggling ceased.

A look of regret flashed across his face, realising he’d said too much without meaning to.

‘Loki?’

He sighed and let go of me. I wanted to run from him, but I knew there was nowhere to run to. Not really. And I needed to get to the bottom of this, to find out what the hell was going on.

Loki raised his chin up and glared down at me, his jaw clenched. He didn’t want to tell me, I knew he didn’t. But he had slipped up and he knew he was going to have to.

‘I am the one who trapped the girls. Not Tom.’ He admitted with a terrifying amount of pride. ‘I was banished to this forsaken planet, in my monstrous form. With no way of changing back, until the spell was broken. The spell placed upon me by my so-called father.’ He muttered.

'You mean, when you changed back into this form the first time... there was no serum, that was a spell broken for the first time?’

'Yes, it was.' He nodded.

'Why didn't you just tell me the truth then? That you were put under a spell?’ I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

'Because it was all my idea, pet. To trap girls, until one fell in love with me. We tried to go for fans of Tom, thinking they would easily fall for me. But no, too scared. Not realising that Tom was the actual monster. So, I thought to try a different approach. An animal lover, who would surely feel for another 'animal' that was trapped. And I was right.’ He chuckled and approached me again, this time backing me up towards the sofa. ‘You fell right into the lion’s den.’

‘Please, Loki. We can still… Change this. I get that you must have been desperate. Tom obviously saw the good in you to help you.’

‘He did not help me. Not willingly.’ Loki snapped, crowding me further until I fell down on the sofa and he crawled over the top of me, trapping me.

‘Wh… What do you mean?’

‘Did you really think that  _the Tom Hiddleston,_ would be capable of everything he did to you? That the most gentlemanly man in the world, could do that?’ Loki threw his head back and laughed wickedly. ‘Oh no, love. That was all  _me._ I take credit in the handy work.’

Loki ran the tips of his fingers up the side of my face, along my forehead and then back down my cheek. I could feel a weird tingling sensation come from the tips of his fingers against my skin, unnerving me greatly.

‘You see, pet. It is  _so easy_ to manipulate one’s mind. Especially a mortal. Such a simple spell, really. I had that man under my command within seconds. Willing to do whatever it was that I wanted him to do, with a simple thought from my brain. Dear old Dad forgot about one power of mine, one power he forgot to eliminate from me while under his spell. Mind control.’ He grinned evilly.

‘Please, Loki. Stop this. Let me go.’ I sobbed, the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now.

‘I cannot, my darling. You should be grateful,  _honoured_  even, that I am siring your child.’

I shook my head hysterically. I had been wrong the entire time. Loki  _was_ the monster after all. Not poor Tom. He’d been brainwashed. I couldn’t believe it. But then rage built up inside of me.

‘I TRUSTED YOU! I BELIEVED YOU!’ I tried kicking at him and aimed to scratch his face, but he was too quick for me and easily over powered me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down, using the rest of his body to trap me and stop me from moving. Though I kept trying.

‘Shh, shh, shh. There’s no point fighting it, love. Don’t stress the baby now…’ He captured both of my wrists in one of his impossibly large hands and pressed the tips of his fingers to my temple. ‘Sleep.’ He murmured.

My eyes fell instantly heavy and everything went black as I passed out.


	15. Disappointed

When I came round, it was dark. With it being summer, I knew it must’ve been in the middle of the night.

I sat up and my head felt a bit sore while the room spun. What the hell did he do to me? I put my palm against my forehead and took a few deep breaths before standing up. I was in the bedroom, there was no sign of Loki though.

That was until I left the room and found him in the living room, just sitting on the sofa with the lamp on at the side. I felt like running away back to the bedroom, scared. But I knew it was silly because there was nowhere in this cabin that he couldn’t get to.

Looking over to the kitchen, I decided to make a cup of tea. God, I needed one. So, I quietly pattered over and tried not to say anything, though I desperately wanted to shout and scream at him. To ask questions, to hit him. But I knew that would only make matters worse, much worse.

I had to tread carefully. The only saving grace I had was that I knew he wouldn’t harm me, not physically anyway with the condition I was in.

The wait for the kettle to boil felt like it took hours. But eventually I poured two mugs and added the three spoons of sugar for Loki, he had a right sweet tooth. Then I went over and hovered awkwardly at the side of the sofa, unsure on what to say or do.

He turned his head and looked at me, a look I hadn’t seen in him before. It was a mixture of confusion and remorse. He then looked at the two mugs I had in my hands. I held one out to him, still wary about going closer. He seemed to have a short fuse, one minute he was calm and reasonable and the next he could turn on me.

Taking the mug from me, he slid over the sofa so there was more room. He patted the space next to him and I hesitated big time.

‘Sit.’ His tone was demanding but not quite as scary as it had been before he knocked me out. But I didn’t want to anger him or try pushing his buttons, so I did as I was told like a well-behaved puppy.

‘Why did you do it the way you did? You could have met someone in a better way. Not by kidnapping girls and  _raping_ them! Making poor Tom rape them! Why?’ I blurted out and turned to face him.

A wicked grin spread across his face, which sent a shiver down my spine. Here was the wicked side of him again.

‘I pulled the deepest, darkest fantasies from Tom’s mind that were hidden incredibly well, but not enough from me. He  _wanted_ to kidnap girls, to have his wicked fun with them. It aroused him. The thought of watching another man fuck girls unwillingly. His biggest taboo fantasy… Since I was using him anyway, I thought why not let him run wild by doing it the way he  _truly_ desired to? I didn’t force him to do what he did, I simply flicked the switch in his mind and kept one hand on the wheel. He did the rest, mostly.’

‘Last night you were complaining that he did nothing. That it was _you_  who did all the work.’ I countered, while being deeply disturbed by his words I tried to keep as confident as I possibly could. Even though I was fucking terrified inside.

Loki smirked and reached out to grip my chin, I wasn’t quick enough to evade him. ‘Smart girl. Nothing gets passed you, does it?’ He purred. ‘If it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t have done any of it in the first place. So, it was me who did all the work.’

A tear ran down my face as I couldn’t control myself anymore. I pulled away from him, and he allowed me to do so. I put my mug of tea down, he’d already finished his in a few massive gulps and the mug was gone.

‘Why?’ Was my next question.

‘Why, what?’ He countered.

‘Why did you get banished as a frost giant?’

Loki shrugged. ‘I tried to take over Asgard. Odin was not happy, so he banished me. I never would have tried it in the first place if Thor hadn’t treated me like an ant under his boot. I only ever wanted to be his equal. But no. The adopted son,  _a monster_ , could never become King of Asgard.’ He hissed.

I could see the pain etched on his face as he spoke, but it was quickly masked again by rage. Were the films so true to his life? It was starting to seem like it…

I got up and walked away from him, I wasn’t sure if I could do this anymore. But taking a deep breath, I knew I had no other option. I couldn’t go anywhere. I had no one else but Loki. I was trapped,  _again._ Only this time, I finally knew the truth.

I just had to get out of it. Somehow.

He got up and stalked over to me, one of his strong arms circled around me and even when I tried to pull away, he didn’t let me. He turned me in towards him and I pushed against his chest, which was like trying to push a brick bloody wall. 

‘Are you revolted? Horrified?’ He sneered.

‘I’m…  _Disappointed_.’

His mouth snapped shut and he actually looked… Shocked? And saddened by my answer. By the slight raise of his eyebrow I knew he wanted me to expand on my answer.

‘You claim that you’re a monster. So you turn another  _decent_ human being into one. For what, your own gain? You have ruined Tom’s career, not to mention his life. If this all gets out, he’s done for! He will be sent to jail. All he’s ever done has been portray you in such a magnificent way. Have you even seen the films and the way he stands up for your character in interviews? Whether the films are anything to do with your real life or not! Then you lie to me, make me fall in love with you. With your  _true form._  Not this form, your _real_  one… I think when you were a Jotun, that was the real you, Loki. Not  _this. This_  form of you, is the true monster.’ I said truthfully, but it broke my heart to say it.

It took a while before he did or said anything, processing my words first. I knew it had hit him hard. And I was glad. Someone had to. But when he reached up with his other hand, I flinched, thinking he was going to strike me. He looked hurt at that too.

But he was gentle. The tips of his fingers danced softly over my face, caressing my cheek and then along my jawline. ‘I never wanted you to find out in this way. Truly. I hoped we could have carried on as we were, and once the baby came along, just like a happy little family. With a happily ever after ending… But no, monsters like me do not get happy endings. Like you say, I  _am_  the monster.’ He said sadly, his finger brushed across my lower lip before he took a few steps back, away from me.

Then he walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I heard him go into the spare room and shut the door…

What the fuck just happened there?


	16. Loki, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

I had another cup of tea, mainly to calm my nerves. The way I’d spoken to Loki could have went the other way, in that it could have gotten me killed. Well, I guess he wouldn’t because I was carrying his child… Shit, the child. I was carrying his freaking child! Great. Now it didn’t seem like such a good idea.

Having a breakdown, it took a while before I got over it and pulled myself together.

‘Get your shit together, Tanya. Crying isn’t going to get you anywhere.’ I muttered to myself, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

I stormed through the hall and banged on his door. ‘LOKI! GET OUT HERE NOW! IF YOU’RE KEEPING ME CAPTIVE HERE, AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO KEEP ME COMPANY YOU ASSHOLE!’

After pounding on the door, I waited and was met with silence. I raised my hand up to knock again, but suddenly a hand shot out from the side and grabbed my wrist tightly.

‘Stop with your incessant racket!’ Loki hissed.

‘We  _need_ to talk. You can’t just keep me here forever. We’re having a child, for fuck sake!’ I snapped at him. Though seeing him on front of me certainly caused most of my confidence to go running out of the door screaming. Unlike I could do.

He looked like he was about to argue back with me, but his eyes narrowed and he let out a growl.

‘You’re right.’ He sighed and let go of my wrist. He turned and went to the living room, I assumed I had to follow, so I did.

He started pacing back and fore, I was sure he was going to make a mess of the carpet but I kept quiet. I couldn’t wrap my head around it all. One minute he seemed deranged and like he was going to keep me here forever in a maniac, evil kind of way… Then the next he seemed like he actually regretted it, perhaps?

‘I need to know what happened to the  _other_ girls.’ 

A smirk crept across his lips. ‘Why do you care what happened to them?’ He asked, still pacing. 

‘Just tell me!’ I demanded. 

‘They were simply released. With a hefty sum of money to keep quiet.’ 

‘I’m supposed to believe that?’ I folded my arms over my chest.

‘You can believe what you want. But that’s what happened.’ He shrugged.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. ‘Loki… I know that you’ve obviously had a bad past.’ He stopped dead and his head snapped round to me, eyeing me up carefully. I took a deep breath of confidence before continuing. ‘I can kind of understand  _why_ you did what you did. But I still don’t think I’ll ever  _forgive_ it.’

His eyes softened at my words, that gave me some hope.

‘I know that I can’t raise a child on my own. Not to mention a baby that’s only half human. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair to not allow the kid to see his father. And I know you wouldn’t allow that anyway. But I don’t want to be a prisoner, Loki. I can’t be. Because then I  _will_ try and escape, or harm myself in some way. That won’t be pleasant for either for us!’

His eyes looked dark again and he lunged for me, grabbing my upper arm. ‘You will not escape and you will  _not_ harm yourself.’ He hissed. ‘I won’t allow it.’

I tried tugging free but he wouldn’t relent. ‘Loki, please.’

His mouth opened, about to speak again but there was suddenly a loud knock on the door that was followed by police sirens and people shouting. Looking to the large sliding doors in the living room, I saw Tom. Along with my parents and a bunch of police officers.

‘MUM! DAD!’ I shouted and tried to rush towards said doors, but Loki’s grip was almost crushing me and he hauled me in against his body.

Tom banged on the door and looked in, concerned when he saw that Loki had me in his grasp.

‘LOKI! LET HER GO! IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!’ He shouted through, he was _just_  audible through the glass.

Loki laughed evilly. ‘Oh it does.’ He purred, only me hearing him. ‘It’s cute they think that the mortal police can save you from a God.’ He looked down at me and winked.

I felt dread run through my entire body. But just as the police took out the battering ram and shattered the glass, Loki raised his hand up and with such coolness and confidence, he clicked his fingers.

Loki disappeared with me, right on front of their eyes, leaving a cloud of smoke behind us.


End file.
